UN CUENTO DE HADAS
by Dasu-kun
Summary: -Vamos, debes estar bromeando- se limpió las lágrimas – las hadas no existen – dijo alejando un poco, con su dedo índice, a la pequeña – por lo tanto tú eres una ilusión – le sonrió gentilmente. Un AU fate/nano.
1. C1

-Un hada…-

-Síp- la pequeña sonrió enérgicamente.

-Jajajajajajajajaja – echó a reír a carcajadas.

-¡Oye!- comenzó a golpear la frente de quien reía - ¡No te burles!-.

-Jajajajaja jaja yo… jajaja lo siento, en serio, jaja es que…- la joven cubrió su boca para ocultar un poco la risa, unas lágrimas se podían notar, causa de lo mucho que había reído.

-¡¿Qué es tan gracioso eh? – ahora jaloneaba un mechón del cabello de la joven - ¡Anda, deja de reírte!- insistió.

-Vamos, debes estar bromeando- se limpió las lágrimas – las hadas no existen – dijo alejando un poco, con su dedo índice, a la pequeña – por lo tanto tú eres una ilusión – le sonrió gentilmente.

**UN CUENTO DE HADAS**

-Uggggh…- la pequeña miró con decepción, sus pequeñas manos eran unos puños sosteniendo una pequeña flor que un momento atrás llevaba en el pelo.

-Síp, seguramente despertaré bajo este mismo árbol y me daré cuenta de que ya es de noche, entonces escucharé a mi hermana llamándome para ir a cenar- sonrió como si de algo sin importancia se tratara.

Una bofetada fue el único ruido que se escuchó y una pequeña marca roja quedó en la mejilla de la joven – Oye, para ser una alucinación sí que ha dolido- sonrió.

-Ya no importa – dijo la pequeña dejado caer la, igualmente pequeña, flor – solo soy una ilusión- dijo bajando al arbusto que estaba junto a la joven.

-Oye, si te parece bien, cada vez que venga a dormir aquí soñaré contigo y nos divertiremos en tu bosque de fantasía- se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura de la pequeña, - ¿qué te parece?- nuevamente sonrió.

-Sí…- la pequeña estaba sentada sobre una hoja, sus brazos estaban recargados sobre sus rodillas y su rostro se hundía entre ellos, un leve sollozo se podía escuchar, cosa que la joven no pudo notar ya que la diminuta voz sumada al ruido de las hojas causado por el viento era solo un susurro que el viento mismo se llevaba sin avisar.

-Bueno, intentaré dormir otra vez, creo que ya es hora de despertar- la joven se recostó sobre el pasto, bajo la sombra de aquel árbol, cerró los ojos y… - M… - cambió de posición – M… - algo le molestaba - ¡No puede ser! ¡Ouch!- se levantó estrepitosamente chocando con una rama que anteriormente le cubría del sol - ¡Oye! ¡Pequeña!- se incorporó buscando en el arbusto pero ya no estaba.

-¿Será posible?- pensó mientras se ponía de pie. Algo llamó su atención, la pequeña flor que se encontraba en el pasto – Es la flor que traía- la tomó entre sus dedos, en verdad era diminuta.

-Rayos ¿como le vine a decir eso? – Dijo con molestia - ¡Oye! ¡Pequeña discúlpame, no quise decir eso!- se adentró al bosque el cual poco a poco se hacía más y más silencioso.

-Deberías ser más cuidadosa con lo que le dices- dijo una voz.

-¿Eh?- volteó a su espalda, pero no había nada detrás de ella. Continuó caminando, notando cómo las ramas iban en aumento.

-Jajajaja Oye oye ¿sabes al menos si se ha ido por ese camino?- nuevamente la voz.

-Muy bien, ¿Quién eres? Muéstrate ya- dijo sin bacilar.

Una bellota cayó de entre los árboles, el viento continuó soplando y tan rápido como el silencio se había creado minutos atrás, pequeños animales comenzaron a aparecer. Un conejito rosa se asomó desde su madriguera al igual que un pequeño zorro salió detrás suyo, entre otros animales.

-Vaya, ¿Ahora escucho a mi conciencia o qué? – pensó mientras volvía al camino, y a los pocos metros una bellota chocó perfectamente contra su nuca - ¡¿Ahora me lanzas piedras? – se giró molesta.

-Espérate un segundo, esas cosas no son piedras, fíjate bien, son bellotas y para tu información saben muy muy rico – la voz se escuchaba cerca.

-Escucha no estoy para esto, busco a alguien- por segunda vez volvió a su camino encontrándose a un mapache, el cual recogía con sus pequeñas patas unas cuantas bellotas – ya veo, esta cosa es tu mascota y le has dicho que me moleste- dijo al viento.

-Jajajaja – la risa se escuchaba totalmente cerca y frente a ella el pequeño mapache dejaba caer todas las bellotas que había juntado – ¡No inventes! Eso sería gracioso jajajajaja-.

La joven veía cómo ese mapache comenzaba a jugar en el pasto, se retorcía y de vez en cuando sus pequeñas patas chocaban contra su hocico – que animal tan raro, ¡Oye no sé de qué hablas pero creo que tu mascota se está muriendo! – pasó de largo, dejando al mapache donde estaba.

-Jajaja… ja… espera que no te he dicho lo más gracioso – nuevamente la voz le llamó.

-¡Ya deja de molestarme, si me vas a ayudar, quien quiera que seas, deja de ordenarle a tu mascota que haga esas cosas y ayúdame!- detuvo su andar.

-¡Oiga! – Una nueva voz se escuchó, ésta parecía ser la de un niño.

-¿Qué, tenías amigos contigo?- dijo molesta.

-Por favor, no le hable así a Hayate-san – Una voz tímida e infantil se escuchó al lado de la joven.

-¡Kyarohh! – Se escuchó nuevamente la otra voz, tan despacio para que no fuese escuchada – No tenías que decirle su nombre- susurraba alguien, como reprendiendo a la voz anterior.

-Lo siento, pero no es justo que le hable así- volvió a decir.

-Lo sé pero nosotros no podemos hacer nada-.

-Niños niños está bien, hoy hay una invitada- la primera voz se volvió a escuchar.

-¿Invitada?, no hablarás de mi ¿verdad?- preguntó la joven.

-Jajajajaja, me has caído bien, déjame presentarme – dijo alegremente – Me llamo Hayate, soy la encargada de esta zona del bosque-.

-¿Encargada?, ¡Oh! ¡Disculpe! E-es que pensé… bueno, yo pensé… que alguien… um….- la joven se veía tensa, por el malentendido que había tenido.

-Jajajaja no te preocupes, no es tu culpa, creo que desde un principio debí presentarme, pero ustedes se veían tan ¡Waaa! ¡No lo puedo creer! – la voz se escuchaba emocionada.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio nos viste?– preguntó la joven con interés – ¿La conoces?, ¿Sabes su nombre?-.

-Bueno sí, sería difícil que alguien de aquí no la conociera- respondió con un poco de ironía.

-Por favor, ¿Puedes ayudarme a buscarla?-.

-Espere un momento, hace apenas unos instantes usted no quería saber nada ¿y ahora pide ayuda?- dijo la pequeña voz varonil.

-Erio espera, no hay de qué enojarse-.

-Discúlpeme Hayate-san pero esta humana me desagrada-.

-Alto ahí, ¿Qué quieres decir con "esta humana"? y tú qué acaso eres un extraterrestre o ¡ah! Seguramente eres un animalito del bosque ¿no? Jajajaja- comenzó a reir.

Un nuevo silencio de ultratumba se creó, ahora un pequeño zorro rojo con un conejito rosa montado en su lomo salieron frente a ella.

-Debes estar bromeando- su cara mostraba perfectamente la incredulidad.

-¡No es broma, amiga mía!-

Entonces el mapache se posó frente a la joven y le extendió una bellota.

-Gra…gracias- dijo aunque no sabía si dirigirse al mapache o a quien fuera que estuviera ahí.

-De nada- dijo el mapache dando una sonrisa.

-So…so… el…- la joven estaba perpleja - ¡el mapache me acaba de sonreír!

-Vamos vamos no es par tanto, ni que fuera la primera vez que escuchas a un animal hablarte- dijo el mapache trepándose a la joven, - espera ¡¿será posible? – Dijo colocando sus pequeñas garras en la cabeza de la joven, - ¿es la primera vez que te pasa esto? – preguntó el mapache con total intriga, la veía de cabeza a causa de que seguía recargado en la joven.

-Oye… yo no creo en estas cosas-.

-¡Eres cruel!- dijo el mapache dándole un golpe en la cabeza – a todo esto, ahora dime tu nombre-.

-Hm…- suspiró – Me llamo Fate – dijo quitándose al mapache de la cabeza, dejándolo en el suelo.

-Fate…- dijo el Mapache rascando su cabecita como intentando recordar- que raro…- miró nuevamente a la joven- eres igualita-.

-Muy bien, ¿entonces me ayudarás a buscarla? – preguntó nuevamente-.

-Claro claro, sólo dame un momento – una extraña aura cubrió al pequeño animal – porque en esta forma creo que no seré de mucha ayuda, bueno aunque no me quejo, de algún modo es hasta más cómodo- una chica apareció ante los ojos atónitos de la joven- otra vez, me llamo Hayate, gusto en conocerte Fate-chan- dijo extendiéndole la mano.

-E… claro- dijo tomando la mano de la otra, - gusto en… ¡Espera! ¡Esto debe ser un sueño! Cosas como estas sólo suceden en historias de fantasía y todo eso… ¿verdad?- preguntó con temor en su voz.

-Usted sí que me irrita, si fuera así entonces por qué quiere encontrar a una ilusión? – dijo el zorrito, gruñendo y mostrándole los colmillos a la joven humana.

-Tranquilízate Erio-kun – dijo el conejito acariciando la cabeza del zorrito-.

-Niños, vamos, pueden presentarse ante la invitada –llamó Hayate.

Nuevamente un aura rodeó a los animalitos, dejando ver ahora a dos niños.

-Mucho gusto Fate-san me llamo Kyaro- dijo la niña.

-Soy Erio- dijo el niño.

-Hola – sonrió gentilmente, eran dos pequeños que claramente mostraban la pureza de sus corazones.

Ambos niños al verla sonreír se vieron avergonzados.

-Pu…puede llamarnos por nuestros nombres – dijo el pequeño – pero eso no significa que tenga nuestra confianza- concluyó y tomó a la niña de la mano, la jaló contra sí y la abrazó.

-De acuerdo- volvió a sonreír.

-Jajaja verás, estos niños se conocieron en el primer día de cacería de Erio, ese día él tenía que cazar algo por sí mismo y admito que lo hacía bien, hasta que justo cuando iba amatar a la pequeña criatura se dio cuenta de que era ella, y es que ellos eran amigos casi desde que nacieron. Por un accidente de la manada del zorrito él se perdió y la mamá de Kyaro lo encontró, al principio él era un poco agresivo, dada su naturaleza, pero a Kyaro no le daba miedo jugar con él, así estuvieron dos días enteros que fue lo que tardó su manada en encontrarlo; por esos acontecimientos el día que tenía que cazar no la mató, sin embargo ahora dice que sólo él puede cazarla, así que por eso siempre la trata como su propiedad- dijo Hayate viendo a los dos pequeños jugar.

-Oh… ya veo…- seguía sin creer toda la tontería que le estaba pasando, seguramente era por insolación, pero aún así, eso, por mucho que no le agradara, era todo real.

-Bien, Erio Kyaro vamos, tenemos mucho camino que recorrer, visitaremos a Teana – llamó a los niños mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-Como sea- dijo Fate siguiendo a su nueva guía.

Unos minutos después se encontraban con que los dos niños y la chica habían vuelto a su forma animal.

-Ok, ahora hablo con animales- dijo cansada.

-¡Ey!, no los culpes pobres niños apenas y soportan estar así por mucho lo que durarías tú corriendo si un jabalí te persiguiera, si lo analizas es mucho esfuerzo para ellos- dijo en defensa de los niños.

-De acuerdo pero tú ¿por qué te volviste mapache?-.

-Ah… yo porque así me gusta más, gasto menos energía y es de alguna forma más cómodo, ya te lo había dicho – dijo el mapache.

-Aja y por eso vas trepada en mi cabeza ¿no?- tenía el ceño fruncido.

-A jajajaja es que eres cómoda ¿sabes? – Dijo dándole pequeños golpecitos en la cabeza.- Sobre la pequeña hada de hace rato…-.

-¿Por fin me dirás algo?- preguntó Fate cubriéndose de los golpecitos.

-Es una cosita adorable cuando la llegas a conocer ¿sabes?, aunque es la única aquí y por lo tanto de algún modo es muy solitaria…- dijo con tristeza- aunque a todos en el bosque nos cae bien así que no hay problema de que alguien se la quiera comer- dijo con toda confianza.

-Yo no estaría tan segura-.

Una nueva voz se hizo presente, el pequeño conejito se escondió entre las patas delanteras del zorrito, éste por su parte había tomado una postura defensiva.

-¡Rayos!- dijo Hayate.

-¿Ahora con qué me van a salir?- llamó Fate a la nueva voz.

-Hayate tus palabras me conmueven, eso de que todos la quieren -.

-Ok ok no todos pero la gran mayoría, además tú también-.

-En verdad eres ruidosa, y mira que hasta la comida me traes- unos ojos brillaron dentro del agujero de un árbol, su mirada se dirigía a la pequeña conejita.

-Te…Teana-san, usted uhh…- la pequeña iba a llorar.

-Jajaja lo siento Kyaro, pero es irresistible decirte eso cuando estás cerda de ese niño.

-Oiga ese niño está presente- dijo Erio de mal humor.

-Lo siento Erio, pero recuerda que por tu culpa no pude volar por casi dos semanas-.

-Bu…bueno es verdad, pero recuerde que en esas dos semanas yo le llevé sus alimentos- dijo en autodefensa.

-Y yo aquí…- bostezó Fate, ahora con el mapache en el hombro – por cierto, tú pesas ¿sabes?-.

-Teana, ¿haz visto a la hadita?- fue directo al punto.

-Lo siento mi señora, pero el día de hoy he tenido más sueño de lo normal así que como has de imaginar acabo de despertar, después de todo los búhos somos nocturnos- dijo saliendo del agujero.

-Que no me llames "mi señora" no estoy tan vieja…- bajó del hombro de la rubia y comenzó a trepar el árbol donde se encontraba el búho – por favor ayúdanos-.

-Vaya, debe ser muy importante encontrarla el día de hoy como para que usted mi señora esté rogando por ayuda- dijo el búho con burla – si de algo le sirve hace rato escuché a la princesita gritando que la soltaran-.

-¿Qué?- dijo el conejito- eso es malo… - coloco sus patitas sobre la pata del zorro, el zorrito asintió.

-Por como se iba alejando el ruido creo que iban al este, de momento es toda la información que puedo proporcionar- dijo el búho.

-Oye Fate-chan agradécele- dijo Hayate lanzándole una bellota.

-Gracias um…. Teana- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

El búho voló hasta quedar frente a la joven y de nueva cuenta un aura le rodeó, mostrando ante los ojos de Fate a una chica aún más joven que aquel mapache, y es que el mapache ya se veía más joven que ella misma. – Fate-san, si usted desea, puedo ayudar en la noche a buscarla-ofreció la chica.

-Sí, nos sería de mucha ayuda.

-Otra cosa, puesto que veo esos tres de allá tienen prisa-señaló a los tres animalitos que corrían gritando con emoción hacia un lugar de donde provenía ruido, - si usted pudiera encontrar en la profundidad aquello que tanto ha deseado, pero ese deseo suyo fuera algo imposible, ¿qué sería capaz de hacer por conseguirlo?- dijo mirando muy fijamente a la joven – bueno creo que no es necesario que me responda, yo sé mi propia respuesta-.

-¿Tú qué harías?- preguntó.

- Yo haría todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance por conseguir ese deseo- le sonrió mientras se volvía a transformar, dando paso a un búho que volvía a su guarida.- Que tengan buen viaje-dijo dando la espalda al exterior.

-Gracias nuevamente- la joven corrió a alcanzar a los otros tres.

**MIS NOTAS:**

Hola hola, aquí dejando un nuevo trabajo de 3 caps. Este está programado para ser de 3, ¿Qué por qué? Porque en realidad era uno pero acabé notando que era algo más de lo que esperaba. Y bueno del cap que sigue de "que seas feliz" está casi listo TT_TT eso de no poder escribir mucho es algo complicado.

Bueno esperando sea de agrado me retiro.

Aviso importante sé que faltaron cosas, eso se agregará en el que sigue, no es que se me hayan olvidado, aunque tal vez sí, dudas comentarios quejas y sugerencias, me agradaría mucho si me las hacen saber.

Gracias por leer y que tengan buen día.


	2. C2

El ruido se hacía cada vez más fuerte conforme caminaba, el espesor del bosque poco a poco permitió mostrar mayor claridad al frente indicando que ahí había una salida; al llegar se encontró con una gran cascada, lugar del que provenía el ruido, y unas voces llamaron su atención; un poco apartados de esa cascada se encontraban sus compañeros de búsqueda.

-Jejejeje Erio-kun te ves gracioso- decía el conejito trepado sobre una roca que estaba a orilla del río.

-Ríete lo que quieras, para mi no es gracioso- dijo el pequeño zorrito sacudiendo su cuerpecito pues estaba todo empapado.

-Jajajajaja eso te pasa por intentar envestirme- dijo Hayate quien llevaba en sus garritas una rana muerta.

-Pero no era para que usted me dejara caer al agua- se quejó.

-Toma eso como un aprendizaje más y no te quejes- se acercó a una piedra que estaba cerca del agua y comenzó a frota a la rana muerta enjuagándola por momentos.

-¿Que haces? – preguntó Fate apareciendo detrás de ella.

-Estoy preparando mi alimento ¿no se nota?- dijo el mapache todavía en su labor.

-Sí, sí, como sea – siguió caminando y tomó asiento en una roca junto al conejito.

-¿Y ustedes? – preguntó a los dos animalitos.

-¿Nosotros qué?- dijo el pequeño zorro acercándose al conejito.

-¿No van a comer algo?- preguntó acercando su mano al zorrito.

-¡No gracias!- el pequeño gruñó, como amenaza de morderla si acercaba más su mano.

Por su parte el conejito trepaba al lomo del zorro – Fate-san, a Erio-kun no le gusta mucho que lo toquen así que por favor sea cuidadosa- dio golpecitos amigables a la cabeza del zorro.

-Pues contigo no es para nada peligroso- miró al zorrito mover la cola al tiempo que el conejito ahora acariciaba su oreja.

-Jejeje, es porque somos amigos- sonrió.

-Ah, es verdad traigo unas galletas – sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón un paquetito de galletas.

-¿Galletas..?- preguntaron los dos con curiosidad.

-Sí, miren – les mostró el contenido del paquete.

- Y eso… ¿Qué es?- preguntó Erio- Huele horrible-.

-No es verdad, huelen dulces, más que las flores del bosque-dijo Kyaro.

-Son un tipo de alimento – dijo – y saben muy bien, ¿quieren probar?- les ofreció.

-Mmmm…- el conejito se acercó un poco más avanzando sobre el hocico del zorrito – en verdad huelen bien, Hayate-san ¿podemos probar esto?- preguntó al mapache que se encontraba comiendo.

-¡Claro! Dijo que eran galletas ¿verdad?- respondió a distancia de ellos, disfrutando su comida.

-¡Gracias!- respondió emocionada.

-Bien, entonces tomen- acercó el paquete un poco más al conejito, quien agarró una galleta con sus dos patitas delanteras, ahora volteó a ver al zorro- y a ti…- ¿Cómo la iba a tomar él?

-Ah, yo se la doy- dijo la pequeña saltando a la roca donde se encontraba un momento atrás mientras esa aura la rodeaba dando paso a la pequeña niña de cabellos rosa- así es más fácil- sonrió a la mientras tomaba asiento , mientras Fate miraba todavía con esa expresión de "quiero despertar de esta alucinación".

-No pasa nada, adelante…- le dio el paquete de galletas- pueden comer las que gusten, sonrió.

-Gracias Fate-san, Erio-kun, di ah…- tomó una galleta y se la ofreció al zorrito quien velozmente obedeció.

-Oye, Fate-chan, pensándolo bien no creo que sea buena idea que Erio coma eso- dio Hayate acercándose a la rubia.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó dando lugar al mapache quien tomo asiento junto a ella.

-¡Puagh! ¡¿Qué es esto?- el zorrito comenzó a escupir la galleta - ¡¿Es que me quiere matar?- comenzó a beber agua en grandes cantidades.

-Erio-kun cálmate- se acercó la niña y comenzó a acariciar al pequeño.

-Ah…-Fate miró con terror cómo el zorro le lanzaba una mirada para nada amigable.

-Por eso…- dijo Hayate con total calma.

**UN CUENTO DE HADAS**

-Entonces nos dirigimos a la zona este del bosque- comentó Fate.

-Así, es-.

-¿Y una vez ahí, qué haremos?-.

-Déjalo en mis manos- el mapache levantó sus patitas.

-¿Patas, querrás decir?- corrigió con fastidio.

-Como sea, de eso me encargo llegando-.

Luego de haberse detenido en aquel río, el grupo se adentró a una zona del bosque que parecía muy tranquila, estuvieron caminando largo rato con Hayate como guía y todo iba bien sin embargo…

-Shhhh- se detuvo el mapache haciendo señal de que todos guardaran silencio.

-¿Qué sucede Hayate-san?- preguntó el zorrito.

-Este lugar está demasiado silencioso, no es normal…- susurró, avanzando muy lentamente hacia el árbol más cercano.

-Vaya, de repente estamos en peligro…- dijo la rubia sarcásticamente.

-Si a usted no le importa entonces aléjese de nosotros- susurró el zorro, caminando frente a Fate – alguien nos está observando…-.

-Erio-kun…- el conejito se escondió entre las patas delanteras del zorrito.

-No te preocupes Kyaro, yo te estoy cuidando- el zorrito le sonrió.

-¡Mmmm! qué apetecibles bocadillos los que nos vienen a visitar el día de hoy ¿no crees?-una voz femenina y grave llamó desde la copa de un árbol.

- Pero mira nada más, un humano también ha llegado- una voz masculina surgió detrás de los cachorros.

-¿Un humano? Jajajaja que bajo caen los de la zona norte, dan vergüenza – otra voz un tanto infantil llamó desde un arbusto bajo el árbol.

Tres voces se escucharon en el lugar, Fate notó como el zorro comenzó a olfatear mientras que Hayate se acercaba al mismo árbol, incluso ella por algún momento sintió temor como si también estuviera en peligro.

-¡Oye, retira lo dicho!- amenazó el mapache levantando su puño.

-¿O si no qué?- preguntó la voz desde el árbol.

- Soy Fate Tetarossa, busco a una amiga-.

-Fate-chan no les digas – susurró el mapache a regañadientes.

-Una amiga, ¿en el bosque? Jajajaja- las hojas de la copa del árbol frente a ellos se comenzaron a mover.

-Qué humano tan patético, soñando despierto, en serio qué lástima da- la otra voz se escuchaba ahora al lado de los pequeños. -Kyaro nos volvemos a encontrar, ¿hoy aceptarás comer conmigo?-.

-¡No te atrevas a acercarte a Kyaro!- amenazó el pequeño zorro-.

-¡Uy! que miedo- un gruñido amenazante llamó la atención de todos.

-Oye pequeño no te metas en problemas, recuerda que nosotros somos los guardias del Este- una mujer de larga cabellera rosa se encontraba sentada sobre una de las ramas del árbol.

-Jajajaja claro y yo soy Hayate, guardia de la zona norte del bosque, ¿alguna queja, "gorrioncillo"?-.

-Mira tú feo mapache si aprecias tu vida mejor retira lo dicho- una niña pelirroja apareció de los arbustos haciéndole frente al mapache que se encontraba en posición de ataque.

-¿O qué? ¿Me atraparás con tus garritas, me llevarás lo más alto y me dejarás caer? Sí como no- se mofó.

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

-Tú…-.

-Vaya, esas dos nunca cambian, bien linda Kyaro – un lobo hizo acto de presencia junto a los cachorros. Para sorpresa de Fate, quien solo era espectadora, ese lobo tenía una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo – el día de hoy no me puedo permitir aceptar otra negativa como respuesta jujujuju…- río malévolamente.

-¡No des un paso más!- amenazó el zorro, inclinando un poco su hocico para dejar al pequeño conejito subir a su lomo.

-Por favor Erio, aún eres un cachorro inexperto ¿tú qué podrías hacer contra mi?- el lobo comenzó a acercarse ocasionando que el zorro retrocediera a la par. – Recuerda quien te ayudó a escapar de esos asquerosos humanos-.

-¡Oye un momento ahí!- La rubia se interpuso a lo que el lobo solamente volvió a gruñir – e… quiero decir… ¿por qué asquerosos? Si es que puedo saber-.

-Mh, vaya humano más impertinente- el lobo miró de pies a cabeza a la joven frente a él.

-¡Usted no se meta!- el zorro gritó a Fate.

-No importa, no importa, después de todo ella será mi siguiente invitada- ante tal comentario Fate tragó saliva.-Hubo una vez un pequeño zorro que por querer salvar a un conejo perdió a su familia entera y por si fuera poco fue capturado por los asesinos; un lobo que pasaba por el lugar, haciendo guardia como era costumbre, al ver la situación en la que se encontraba aquel zorro decidió ayudarle, como recompensa esta cicatriz- el lobo abrió el ojo izquierdo- que me quitó la mitad de mi visión, por no decir lo más grave, que ese pequeño se aprovechó de mi apoyo. Ahora bien pequeña Kyaro, tú eres mi recompensa así que…-.

A una gran velocidad el lobo pasó junto a Fate y después…

-¡Erio-kuuun!- el conejito yacía sujeto por las mandíbulas del lobo.

-Kya…ro…- el zorro se encontraba en el suelo apenas con la fuerza para levantar el rostro y ver cómo su amiga lloraba y temblaba.

Fate apenas y reaccionaba ante la acción, el lobo no dudó en golpear con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo al pequeño y al mismo tiempo tomar prisionera a su amiga.

-¡Ustedes sí que son de lo peor!- gritó Hayate trepando el árbol.

-¡Alto ahí!- la niña pelirroja atrapó al mapache en pleno acto.

-¡Suéltame!, ¡Qué me sueltes! – Hayate forcejeaba y forcejeaba pero simplemente era inútil. –¡Signum…! si acepto ceder mi zona…-.

-¿En serio?, ¿cederías tu zona por salvar a una criatura que vale lo mismo que cualquiera de los que existimos aquí?, ¿qué la hace más especial que tu existencia misma?- la mujer peli-rosa cruzó las piernas en espera de una respuesta convincente o al menos del tipo que sólo ese mapache sabía dar.

-Yo atesoro a cada criatura que vive en este bosque pero porque los atesoro a todos mi vida apenas y cubriría la cuota mínima por sus existencias… ¡Así que…! – el mapache colgaba de la mano de la pelirroja - ¡Por favor!.

-¿Eh? No te escuché- sonrió.

-Te lo suplico… Signum-.

-Jajajaja Hayate en verdad eres el mejor bufón que he tenido- saltó y en el aire apareció un imponente halcón.- ¿Quién es el gorrioncillo ahora?-.

-¿Oye por qué no te la comes, matamos al humano, Jail cobra su venganza y ya? Además tenemos que entregar eso a la guardiana, ciertamente esto es muy aburrido- bostezó la niña.

-Momento, momento, por tal acción creo que merece una oportunidad de salvar a su amiga y a su amigo, y a esa humana también- se posó sobre la cabeza de la niña.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Pero después de cómo nos ha tratado estos años ¿piensas dejarlo todo así como está, con una simple prueba?-.

-Vamos Vita, su orgullo es fácil de manipular no creo que logre pasar la prueba, un mapache contra un lobo, el resultado es obvio-.

Fate miró el rostro de Hayate, a pesar del pelaje podía ver cómo pequeñas lágrimas caían del animal inmóvil, casi podría decirse que era el cuerpo vacío de lo que ella momentos atrás había conocido.

_-No te preocupes Fate-chan, siempre puedes contar conmigo-._

-…-Un rostro tan familiar y tan cálido sonriendo con tanta alegría.

-¿Qué…?- Fate sintió tambalearse – ¡Oye espera! - Se acercó al zorro ya inconsciente y lo levantó con cuidado – yo enfrentaré a ese tal Jail, ¿es le lobo verdad?- su mirada mostraba temor pero también determinación, esas palabras que había recordado resonaban en su mente y por alguna razón le armaban de valor.

-Bien entonces, tienes hasta el anochecer para recuperar a tu amiga- dijo el halcón echando a volar seguido por un lobo que corría a gran velocidad y un águila que volaba apenas unos metros por encima de las copas de los árboles.

Por su parte Fate se acercó a Hayate, con el zorro todavía en sus brazos, se inclinó y viendo el estado en que se encontraba la criaturita dijo - tengo hambre y sed, volveré al río por si quieres alcanzarnos- dicho esto, se alejó del mapache y ya a una distancia adecuada le arrojó una bellota.

-¡Oye! Eso duele- el mapache acariciaba su cabeza al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar en dirección hacia la rubia.

Ya estando en el río Fate auxilió al zorro y de algún modo hizo una fogata, después de todo, ella no comía las cosas igual que ellos; se quitó el calzado y se metió al río, largo rato estuvo de pie en un mismo lugar hasta que un movimiento repentino dejó ver volar en el aire un pez, lo suficientemente grande para ella.

-Listo- dijo saliendo del río, de sus largos cabellos dorados caían unas cuantas gotas.

-Wow, me sorprendes, no sabía que supieras pescar-dijo el mapache sentado sobre una gran roca que estaba cerca de la rubia, todo ese rato había estado viendo.

-Jejeje mi hermana me enseñó – acomodaba su pelo en una larga coleta, ahora frente a la fogata.

-¿Y también te enseñó a acabar así de empapada por un simple pececito?- se levantó y corrió a alcanzar a la rubia.

-Ey tengo una pregunta- dijo tomando asiento junto a la fogata mientras esperaba que su comida estuviera lista.

-Sobre lo que pasó hace rato… me disculpo- inclinó la cabeza.

-¿Tienes una mala relación con ellos?-.

-Mh, digamos que no me ven como una de ellos-.

-¿Como una de ellos?-.

-Somos muy diferentes; todos los que viven aquí… deben su existencia a la guardiana del lago- el aura de luz la cubrió. -Yo existo por voluntad propia-.

-No entiendo, creí que… bueno sí, será un sueño pero eso no cambia el hecho de que todo existe por una razón. Tal vez y estoy soñando todo esto…- por un momento Fate se sintió culpable, ¿qué tal si su sueño estaba lastimando a los participantes?

-No es tu culpa Fate-chan- la chica acarició la cabeza de la rubia – esto es mi propia batalla-.

**FLASHBACK**

_La oscuridad de la noche inundaba el lugar, el cielo mágicamente estrellado, con una imponente luna llena y el gran bosque con las miles de voces que acompañaban y se mezclaban entre el viento. Una fuerte luz surgió del centro del bosque, en el centro de un lago, en el centro de la historia. _

_-¿Estarás bien?-._

_-Sí-._

_-Muy bien, entonces se abre sesión- una mujer de corta cabellera rubia y un vestido verde se encontraba en el centro del lago, cubierta por una fuerte aura de luz – ante nosotros se presenta esta pequeña humana haciendo una solicitud en pro de su criatura-._

_Una niña comenzó a caminar sobre la línea de luz creada desde la orilla del lago hasta donde se encontraba la guardiana, sus pasos eran lentos su mirada estaba triste y entre sus brazos un cachorro que difícilmente podía respirar._

_-Por favor dinos cual es tu deseo para esta pequeña criatura- la guardiana se inclinó hasta la altura de la niña y le sonrió._

_-Por favor… sálvenla- dijo casi en un susurro la pequeña niña rubia._

_-¡¿Qué?-._

_-¡¿Quiénes cree que somos?-_

_-¡Ni siquiera pertenece a este mundo!-_

_-¡Como se atreve a hacer tal solicitud!-_

_Comentarios como esos y muchos otros más llenos de insultos se hicieron escuchar en todo el bosque._

_-¡Silencio!- un gran halcón descendió de los cielos hasta postrarse frente a la niña._

_Por su parte la pequeña seguía temblando de miedo y más ahora que semejante criatura no dejaba de mirarla. –Por favor… - comenzó a lloriquear._

_-Mh, ¿qué serías capaz de hacer por ella?- preguntó el halcón._

_-Sálvenla…- siguió llorando._

_-¿Solo con eso?- el halcón extendió sus alas y le dio la espalda a la pequeña. _

_-Al…-la guardiana del lago quiso intervenir pero la niña corrió y se colocó frente a aquel gran ser que imponía respeto._

_-¡Lo haré!-gritó con fuerza haciendo que un profundo silencio se formara en el lugar seguido de carcajadas._

_-¡¿Y tú qué harás?-_

_-¡No eres más que una criatura inferior!-_

_Ahora varias risas inundaban la tranquilidad de la noche, todas como ofensas hacia la humana._

_-¡Ya basta!- exclamó la guardiana y acto seguido todas las risas desaparecieron._

_-¡Esta pequeña niña ha venido hasta aquí por su propia cuenta!- colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de la niña- y tengo toda seguridad de que ni uno de ustedes haría algo como esto por sus compañeros - dijo con voz potente – esta humana ha venido aquí para salvar la vida de una criatura que no es ni más ni menos de lo que somos nosotros ¿y ustedes osan burlarse de un acto tan honorable?- reprendió a la audiencia colocándose frente a la niña, como protegiéndola de los demás._

_-Shamal-san si me permite- dijo el Halcón._

_-Adelante- la guardiana tomó asiento en el centro del lago, viendo que una luz rodeaba al halcón que caminaba hacia la niña. _

_-¿Tu nombre?- preguntó una joven peli-rosa de tal vez no más de 19 años._

_-A… Alicia – la niña abrazó a la criatura en sus brazos._

_-Alicia – postró una mano sombre la frente de la pequeña y cerró los ojos- así que… has viajado tú sola durante estos 2 días, subido pendientes, enfrentando innumerables peligros, has sido herida incontables veces y no te detuviste… tú creaste a este ser, ¿Cómo hiciste eso?-._

_-¡¿Qué?-_

_-¡Imposible, eso es imposible!-._

_Los murmullos de los espectadores incrédulos no pasaron desapercibidos para la guardiana del lago._

_-Signum- llamó._

_-Ah sí, disculpe-._

_-¿La… la salvarás?- preguntó la niña llorando sobre el cachorro que tenía en brazos._

_-¿Serías feliz si hiciera realidad tu deseo?-._

_-Ella es mi única amiga-._

_-Amistad… ahora veo- la peli-rosa levantó el rostro hacia el cielo y abrió los ojos, una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro mientras las luciérnagas comenzaban a danzar alrededor del cachorro._

_-Has atravesado por tanto, ¿qué más podrías demostrar?, tu corazón es fuerte y tu voluntad inquebrantable- dijo esto viendo el estado de la niña, sus ropas estaban hechas un desastre, llenas de tierra y hojas que en su viaje se adhirieron; viendo las manos y brazos llenos de rasguños y algunas manchas de sangre. - ¿Cómo se llama?-._

_-Hayate- dijo con alegría, al parecer su petición iba a ser cumplida._

_El cachorro movió sus pequeñas orejas y levantó el rostro, tal vez por haber escuchado su nombre- ¿Alicia…? – A juzgar por el antifaz en su carita era un mapache - ¿Dónde estamos?... – preguntó levantando una patita y colocándola en seguida sobre la mano de quien la cargaba. Realmente se veía sin esperanza – ¿Oka-san no ha llegado?-._

_-¿Darías tu vida por este pequeño ser?-el halcón llamado Signum miró por un momento cómo la pata que el mapache recargaba sobre su dueña perdía forma y la recuperaba de repente. _

_-¿Si hago eso… ella se salvará?-._

_-Sí – sonrió la joven peli-rosa – te doy mi palabra como guardián del este, de que esta criatura vivirá y existirá como una de nosotros-._

_-¿Alicia…?- el mapache entreabrió los ojos - ¿De qué habla?-._

_Entonces la guardiana del lago se puso de pie, tomó al cachorro en sus brazos y lo cubrió con su propia luz – Este humano ha hecho algo sin precedentes – ahora la niña era cubierta por esa luz – es un honor para mi cumplir tu deseo- una niña castaña apareció frente a la rubia._

_-¿Hayate?- preguntó la niña sonriendo con debilidad, como si estuviera comenzando a dormirse._

_-¿Alicia?- la niña se encontraba sentada sobre la plataforma improvisada que se había creado sobre el agua, se le veía completamente desconcertada, no sabía lo que pasaba._

_-Te salvé, te lo prometí- la niña rubia se agachó y abrazó a la castaña._

_-¿Qué… es esto?- miró sus manos con confusión – mi… mi cuerpo-._

_-Hayate-chan gracias por ser mi amiga-. _

_-¿Alicia?-miró a la otra niña que poco a poco se acercaba hasta ella._

_-Gra….ci…as…- la rubia se desmayó mientras la luz dejaba de cubrirla._

_-¿Alicia-chan?- la niña detuvo a su amiga antes de que esta azotara contra la plataforma -¡¿Qué le hicieron?-._

_-Bienvenida a nuestro mundo- la joven peli-rosa le extendió la mano a la niña, todavía conservaba esa sonrisa de satisfacción –Hayate- aquella niña rubia merecía que su deseo fuese realizado._

_La niña miro con desprecio y gran enfado a la persona que estaba frente a sus ojos. Esa persona seguramente le había hecho daño a su amiga. Eso era algo imperdonable._

_-No me toques…- dijo furiosa._

_Acto seguido la niña fue cubierta por esa aura de luz y en un instante casi imperceptible un pequeño mapache se abalanzó contra la joven causándole varios rasguños hasta que una mano la levantó con tanta facilidad dejándola incapaz de zafarse del agarre - ¡Déjame! ¡¿Qué le hicieron a Alicia! ¡Alicia!- gritó y gritó pero sus palabras no fueron escuchadas, la niña rubia fue tragada por el lago y después todo se volvió oscuridad, una vez más._

_-¡Aliciaaaaa!-._

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

-Tiempo después me revelaría contra ellos, pero no acabaría bien y poco a poco terminé uniéndome y convirtiéndome en la guardiana del norte, todo esto lo hice con un plan, vengarme por lo que le hicieron a mi ama-.

-Usted realmente no entiende nada- escucharon una voz reconocible salir de los árboles.

-¿Teana?- dijo Hayate poniéndose de pie.

-Gusto en saludarla Fate-san- el búho voló desde donde había estado vigilando todo lo acontecido y se postró sobre una roca para después aparecer en forma humana.

**HOLA AL MUNDO**

**Luego de varios días de estar vagando en las calles me decidí a continuar con mis escritos, ya pasó mi momento de perdición y por fin puedo escribir EEEE :D**

**Me disculpo por tardar tanto pero bueno, por fin de vuelta.**

**Agradezco a quienes leen mis escritos ^ _ ^ eso me hace feliz XD**

**Bueno pues hasta el otro capítulo que es el tercero del final y después mi cap extra. Me despido y que tengan un buen día. **


	3. C3

-¡Fate-chan!-La hadita se acercó a la chica que se encontraba tirada en el pasto, desmayada a causa de un golpe en la nuca.

**FLASHBACK**

_-Mira, te regalo esta flor- sostenía entre sus dedos una diminuta flor._

_-¿A mi?-se acercó a la niña._

_-Sí, porque es muy pequeñita y bonita como tú- sonrió._

_-¡Haaah!- dijo con emoción – ¡gracias!-._

_-Tienes que guardarla bien ¿eh? Porque es el símbolo de nuestra amistad jejeje-._

_-Síp, Fate-chan ahora será mi amiga número uno-levantó sus pequeños brazos dando vueltas alrededor de la niña._

_-Entonces tú serás mi amiga número uno-._

_-Um – afirmó emocionada – y porque fuiste tú quien me ha creado ¿puedes darme un nombre?-se detuvo frente a ella._

_-¿Yo?-._

_-Síp-._

_-Bueno… m… no se me ocurre ninguno jeje-se rascó la mejilla. _

_-Ohh…- dijo agachando la mirada, sus pequeños ojos mostraron tristeza, algo que no pasó desapercibido por la niña que respondía a nombre de Fate._

_-¡Ya sé! ¡Te llamarás Nanoha!-se puso de pie y dio un golpecito con su puño sobre la otra mano._

_-¿Nanoha?-_

_-Sí, pienso que es un nombre muy bonito- al ver las gesticulaciones de la criaturita se disculpó - ¿No te gusta? Disculpa, si quieres… e… lo podemos cambiar-._

_-¡No!-se apresuró a responder- ese nombre me gusta mucho, porque Fate-chan lo ha elegido para mí-._

_-¿De veras?- la pequeña niña rubia sonrió ampliamente mientras la pequeña hadita se abrazaba a su frente._

**FIN DE FLASHBACK **

-¡Fate-chaaan!- la pequeña hadita seguía gritando al cuerpo inmóvil de la rubia, le jalaba con todas sus fuerzas los mechones de cabello, golpeaba con sus pequeños puños sobre la frente de la joven, intentaba e intentaba pero no había respuesta.

-¡Maldición Fate-san, despierte! – gritó el pequeño zorro siendo sometido por varios lobos.

-¡Deja en paz a Fate-chan! Ella no hizo nada malo…- lo más veloz y fuerte que pudo, la pequeña criatura voló hasta chocar con el rostro de una mujer de cabellera rosa, acto seguido unas garras rodearon a la pequeña y la comenzaron a elevar más y más.

-Na… no… ha…- la mano que sujetaba la pequeña flor se movió, seguida del otro brazo que comenzó a moverse también – Deja…la en paz…- lentamente levantó la cabeza - ¡Nano…ha! ¡Nanohaa!-logró ponerse de pie y comenzó a correr en dirección a la mujer de cabello rosa.

-¡Fate-chaaaaaaan!- el hadita extendía su mano libre entre llanto y gritos.

-¡Alto ahí! Pequeña humana- jail la derribó con una fuerte envestida y puso su pata sobre el cuerpo de fate.

-¿Pequeña?- preguntó un poco furiosa intentando moverse sin obtener resultado, estaba boca abajo.

-¿Fate…san?- dijo Kyaro sorprendida de ver a la persona frente a ella, sin duda se trataba de Fate, pero… luego del desmayo... ¿estaba viendo bien?

-¡Idiota! ¿Por qué no la matas de una vez?- vita saltó del árbol.

-Jajajaja ¿Y crees que podrá hacerme algo como la ultima vez estando en esa condición?- jail rio a carcajadas.

-¿Qué sucede…?- preguntó una voz infantil.

-Fate-chan…- Hayate miró perpleja, apenas podía ponerse de pie.

-Ya vámonos, esto es una pérdida de tiempo-signum volvió a tomar su forma de halcón.

-Hm… pienso que deberías haberla matado- vita dio un salto en el aire y se convirtió en águila.

-Yo no pierdo mi tiempo en nimiedades- jail movió su pata del cuerpo de fate y sonrió de lado cuando pasó cerca de erio y kyaro, el niño gruñó mientras abrazaba a la niña.

Fate intentó ponerse de pie pero su cuerpo estaba totalmente cansado -¡No se la lleven!… ¡Devuélvanmela! …. ¡Nanohaaaaa!- unas lágrimas cayeron en los pequeños puños que se recargaban en el suelo. Por fin había encontrado a su hadita y así como la encontró se la arrebataron… pero un problema mayor se presentaba y ella no se había dado cuenta.

-Fate-san se encuentra bien?- kyaro se transformó repentinamente al perder toda su fuerza, erio se levantó y la tomó entre sus manos, se acercó a fate mientras acariciaba al conejito rosa.

-Sí…creo que sí –volvió a intentar levantarse fallando nuevamente -¿eh? Kyaro te ves más grande…- dijo cuándo el conejito saltó frente a ella y posó su patita sobre su mano.

Hayate se acercó también y se inclinó ofreciendo su mano a la rubia -Fate-chan… -llamó Hayate- te has encogido…-

-No, para ser más exactos creo que Fate-san ha vuelto a ser un cachorro humano-dijo erio tomando nuevamente a kyaro entre sus brazos.

-¿Un que…?-fate sonrió nerviosa mientras hayate la tomaba por los costados y le ayudaba a levantarse.

-Cachorro humano, ¡no me diga que no sabe qué es eso!-el pelirrojo refunfuñó mientras hayate limpiaba las rodillas de la niña rubia.

-Claro que lo sé pero… - entonces se dio cuenta - mi voz – puso sus pequeñas manos alrededor de su cuello - ¿qué le pasó a mi cuerpo? –

Unos segundos pasaron mientras fate reaccionaba, por su parte erio volvió a su forma animal y hayate posó su mano sobre la cabeza de la pequeña niña.

-Aunque de mentalidad sigue siendo esa humana cuadrada- se sentó, kyaro subió a su cabeza.

-Erio-kun! No digas eso- le dio un golpecito.

-Lo siento-desvió la mirada.

**UN CUENTO DE HADAS**

**MOMENTOS ATRÁS**

-Usted realmente no entiende nada- escucharon una voz reconocible salir de los árboles.

-¿Teana?- dijo Hayate poniéndose de pie.

-Gusto en saludarla Fate-san- el búho voló desde donde había estado vigilando todo lo acontecido y se postró sobre una roca para después aparecer en forma humana.

-Mis sinceras disculpas por lo que acaba de escuchar- se dirigió a fate.

-Nah, descuida, después de ver a un mapache un zorro, un conejo y más animales transformarse en humanos ya nada me puede sorprender – fate movió su mano como restando importancia.

-Mi señora no entiende que meterse con los guardianes del este es algo arriesgado, eso todos lo sabemos pero bueno… - dio un pesado suspiro – sería bueno que sepa cómo está dividido este bosque, si planea recuperar a su amiga no será suficiente solo con buscarla… - al decir esto el ambiente se tensó, fate tragó saliva, hayate debió la mirada, ya sabía a dónde iba tea con eso – este gran bosque está protegido por nosotros los guardianes, dividido en cuatro áreas: norte, sur, este, oeste, cada una con un guardián a cargo y sobre todos nosotros en el centro de este paraíso se encuentra la guardiana del lago, a quien debemos nuestras existencias… Como usted lo habrá deducido con esto, hayate es la guardiana del norte, ella obtuvo ese privilegio luego de que signun, la guardiana del este fuera promovida como mano derecha de la guardiana del lago, debo decir que esto sucedió el mismo día que hayate se unió al flujo de vida que se desplaza aquí… Yo soy la guardiana del oeste –

-Hey espera, si tú eres la guardiana del oeste ¿por qué estás en estos lados? ¡Estás dejando desprotegido tu espacio!- fate le reprendió, de repente sentía que había dicho algo genial.

-Soy la guardiana del oeste pero hayate fue mi mentora desde que nací así que cuando ella necesita algo yo no dudaré en ayudarle –

-Sí sí como digas, sigue contando tu historia aburrida – hayate mirando a otro lado.

-Por cómo han ocurrido las cosas… ellos no planean llevar a esa pequeña criatura con la guardiana a menos que sea aprobado por signum… pero debo advertirle, fate-san, que los guardianes del este son muy peligrosos, casi desalmados… - estiró sus brazos y cambió de forma – subaru podría ayudarles en algo, por desgracia mi hora de dormir se aproxima y no soportaré estar más tiempo en pie – comenzó a volar alrededor de fate – "el sur es un lugar donde puedes confiar en todos, el norte es un lugar donde te relajas, el oeste es un lugar de meditación pero si llegas al este… debes saber que tu vida estará en juego con cada paso que des" no lo olvide fate-san, los deseos pueden hacerse realidad pero existe una balanza que lo rige todo, si es capaz de ver a la guardiana del lago… le aseguro que nada de esto será en vano – se despidió y voló alejándose hacia el oeste.

-¿Y eso qué fue?- preguntó todavía mirando en dirección a donde se había ido ese búho.

-Como dijo… necesitamos ir al sur- hayate se acostó en los hombros de fate.

-Oye eso es incómodo ¿sabes?- fate termino su comida – entonces no perdamos tiempo y vayamos al sur – se puso de pie y apagó la fogata, comenzó a camnar en dirección a donde le indicaba el mapache – solo tenemos hasta el anochecer…- hayate tomó su forma humana y ayudó a llevar al zorro que seguía un poco adolorido y fate llevaba a kyaro en su cabeza.

No pasó más de una hora cuando llegaron al punto de cruce entre la zona oeste y la zona sur, por desgracia una jauría de lobos los esperaba y en una pequeña jaula de madera estaba el trofeo.

-¿Y bien? En medio de los lobos apareció jail sonriendo de lado – no pude resistir tomar mi venganza y para mejorar el juego he decidido apostar a esta pequeña – mostró la jaula a las chicas, después, con un chasquido de sus dedos los lobos corrieron a atacar al grupo.

-Fate-chan…- la hadita se sujetó a las barritas mientras sus pequeñas lágrimas caían.

-Pequeña…- el corazón de fate se afligió al ver a esa criatura en esas condiciones.

Las cosas no pintaban bien, en primera porque eran siete lobos y jail, en segunda porque erio seguía sin responder, en tercera porque kyaro estaba sobre su cabeza y en cuarta porque en el cielo se escuchó el sonido de un halcón y un águila llegando al lugar.

-Linda kyaro… hoy te podré comer sin que tu querido zorrito se interponga- en un movimiento veloz tomó a kyaro de la cabeza de fate.

-Erio-kuuuun!- el comejito intentó liberarse de la mano del hombre, era imposible.

-¡Eso es trampa!- Hayate corrió a atacarlo pero un lobo se lanzó contra ella, arrojándola contra un árbol, en el camino hayate se transformó en mapache y de alguna manera se las arregló para agarrarse de las ramas, inesperadamente un montón de bellotas comenzaron a ser arrojadas contra los lobos.

-En mi juego no hay reglas – ahora atacó a fate quien apenas y lo pudo esquivar.

-Veo que llegamos un poco tarde, ya comenzaste sin nosotras- el águila habló mirando todo desde la copa de un árbol.

-Kyaro…- erio comenzó a reaccionar tras los gritos de la conejita – ¡kyarooo! – al abrir los ojos se encontró rodeado por dos lobos – ¡jail, esto no es justo!-

-¿Quién habló de justicia? – dijo en voz baja y a punto de morder al conejito kyaro se desmayó – vaya… no aguantas nada pequeña kyaro, yo quiero ver tu hermosa carita llena de lágrimas cuando te coma- la arrojó a uno de los lobos y este la atrapó con su hocico – no se atrevan a comerla-

-¡Fate-chan cuidado!- el hadita señaló detrás de fate, otro lobo estaba a punto de morderla.

La distracción suficiente, hayate decidió liberar a la hadita, se escabulló entre los árboles y pasó desapercibida, un lobo custodiaba a la pequeña criatura enjaulada - ¡Mi turno!- se lanzó hacia la jaula y con un zarpazo liberó a la hadita del encierro.

-¡Fate-chaaan!- inmediatamente el hadita voló hacia la rubia.

-¡Na…!- fate no se dio cuenta de que ahora jail la tenía en la mira y estaba a punto de golpearla con una fuerte golpe en la nuca la hizo caer de golpe.

-¡Nooo, fate-chaan!- abrazó el rostro de la rubia, estaba inconsciente.

-¡Fate-chan!- hayate corrió pero en la carrera una niña pelirroja la pateó – ¡waaah! Cough! Cough! – intentó ponerse de pie pero esa patada la había dejado sin aire.

-¡Fate-san!- Erio logró esquivar a los dos lobos y atacó a jail, este se protegió colocando su brazo.

-Jajajajaja ¿toda esta es su fuerza, pequeño grupo de perdedores? – se burló y arrojó a erio contra hayate que seguía intentando recuperarse de la patada.

-¡No nos llames perdedores! – volvió a correr para atacar al hombre pero inmediatamente otros tres lobos lo atacaron y lo sometieron contra el suelo.

**TERCERA PARTE**

**DE VUELTA AL TIEMPO PRESENTE**

-E…Esto debe ser una broma… otro… otro mal sueño ¿verdad? díganme que esto es una broma, estoy pequeña, ¡ESTOYPEQUEÑAPORELAMORDEDIOOOOS!- puso sus manos en su cabeza y gritó, por fin reaccionaba a todo ese acontecimiento, ahora era una niña de tal vez seis años y portaba un vestido blanco.

-Tranquilícese Fate-san-kyaro le llamó.

-¡¿Cómo me voy a tranquilizar?!- volteó a verla con su pequeña carita enojada – mírame… soy _snif_ soy una… _snif _niña… - sus ojitos se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas mientras fruncía más el ceño para no llorar.

-Fate-chan?- hayate se puso de pie y dio un paso hacia atrás.

-¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-fate se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y echó a llorar.

-¡Woa!- dijeron los otros tres.

-Parece que… es una niña en cuerpo y mente… ¡argh, ya cállela por favor!- se quejó el zorrito mientras el conejito le cubría las orejas.

-Buaaaaaa waaa waa _snif_ buuuuuu…- sus pequeños puños limpiaban las lágrimas que caían por su carita pero el llanto no se detenía.

-Ya, ya, no pasa nada, cuando encontremos a la guardiana del lago podremos pedirle que vuelvas a la normalidad- hayate la abrazó y le habló de manera maternal.

-Uuuu…- dejó de llorar.

-Y también podremos pedirle que salve a tu amiga- le guiñó el ojo.

-¿Nanoha?- preguntó fate mientras limpiaba sus manos en el vestido.

-¡Ah, con que así se llama!- comenzaron a caminar, hayate tomó la mano de fate mientras caminaban en dirección al lado sur del bosque.

-¿Nanoha….? – escuchó el búho (tea) que había estado mirando todo desde su escondite en un árbol hueco.

-Así que aquí te estuviste escondiendo y no nos ayudaste- hayate tomó al búho que se sorprendió al no haber notado su presencia.

-Ha… mi señora ha mejorado – fue puesta en el suelo y se transformó – Debo informarle que la prueba está por comenzar-

-¿De qué prueba está hablando?- fate jaló la mano de hayate, al instante hayate se inclinó y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

-Por ahora lo mejor sería que descanses – puso sus manos en los ojos de la menor y al instante esta cayó en el sueño.

-¿Así que Shamal te ha mandado?- preguntó a la peli-naranja

-Es por el bien de "Nanoha", si su amiga consigue pasar la prueba… tal vez ese deseo pueda hacerse realidad- miró a la niña que dormía rodeada por el zorro y con el conejito encima de ella.

-No me importa lo que suceda, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudarle, no permitiré que les suceda lo mismo que a nosotras…- hayate cerró con fuerza su puño y miró en dirección al este, donde signum debía estar dirigiéndose.

A lo lejos un pequeño lince miraba todo – ¿Signum-san… estás segura que era necesario todo eso?- preguntó a la mujer de cabellos rosa que estaba a su lado.

-Si no lo hacemos así ella no se lo tomará en serio – la mujer abrió sus manos y entre ellas estaba nanoha durmiendo, una pequeña luz que se desprendía de las manos de signum la cubría y poco a poco sus pequeñas heridas comenzaban a desaparecer.

-Hey signum, tengo hambre… - vita se quejó mientras curaba las heridas de jail.

-¡Ah! Es verdad, por favor espérenme un momento, en seguida les traeré algo para comer – el lince bajó de la pendiente donde estaban.

-¡Gracias!- agradeció jail mientras intentaba no quejarse de dolor, después de todo erio había logrado lastimarle su brazo.

-Subaru es muy amable, me alegra que la hayan nombrado guardián del sur jeje – vita sonrió con mucha alegría – y ser el malo siempre es emocionante, pero gasta mucho mis energías y me da hambre a cada rato – frunció el ceño – y ya se recuperó nano… na… ¿cómo dijo la niña que se llamaba?-

-Mientras más pronto lo hagan, mejor… - signum se puso de pie y colocó a la criatura dentro de otra jaula – nanoha, así le puso su ama – tomó asiento al lado de los otros dos – oye vita… es verdad eso de que da más hambre- los tres percibieron un aroma que les abrió más el apetito, al parecer subaru ya estaba de regreso, esa noche necesitarían muchas energías si querían dar una actuación impecable.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**MIS NOTAS:**

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**Subiendo el tercer capítulo y resulta que serán 4 capítulos porque este estaba muy largo XD, después el cap. extra y listo!**

**Es increíble que apenas vaya a terminar este fic XD bueno, demos fin a todo. **

**Se despide: autor del mal. **

PD: soy un mal escritor lo sé u.u


	4. C4 FIN

-¡Hayate-san!- una joven lince se acercó corriendo al encuentro con los recién llegados.

-¡Subaru-chan, tiempo sin verte!- hayate abrazó al felino que saltó a sus brazos.

-¡Bienvenidos!- saltó de los brazos de la guardiana del norte y se acercó a los niños; erio, kyaro y fate saludaron con un toque de timidez, en especial fate que se escondió detrás de hayate – wah...jaja… - subaru notó que las manos de la niña rubia temblaban, solía pasarle con otros cachorros del lugar cuando la veían por primera vez – mucho gusto, soy subaru, guardiana del sur y amiga de tea, el búho del oeste – una luz la rodeó y en un parpadeo una chica de cabello azul apareció frente a fate, se veía tan joven como tea – mira, otra vez, bienvenidos – extendió sus brazos hacia los pequeños, fate sonrió emocionada y de repente la abrazó.

-No lo puedo creer, fate-san en su forma de cachorro es extraña – erio se quejó y cruzó los brazos.

-Jeje pero subaru-san siempre es muy querida por los cachorros, además, erio-kun, nosotros también la queremos mucho – kyaro abrazó también a subaru.

-¡Erio-kun, siente su cabello, es extraño, un poco como el tuyo!- fate le llamó con su carita de niña ingenua, el cambio de edad que sufrió, no tardó varias horas para que hiciera que toda la personalidad y los pensamientos de fate se volvieran los de una niña de seis años.

-Jajajajajajajajaja no vayas a morderla – hayate cargó al niño pues se veía con ganas de atacar a la rubia después de semejante comparación, muy cierta pero incómoda.

-Aunque quiera no lo haré – refunfuñó soltándose del abrazo.

-Eee… supongo que han venido a preguntar por la prueba – la chica de cabello azul, un poco nerviosa, se rascó la mejilla – por ahora… creo que deberían relajarse un poco, ya saben que aquí todos somos de confianza – hizo una V con su mano mientras saltaba a una gran roca.

-Si la que cuida este territorio eres tú, no dudo que este lugar sea poco seguro- arriba de ella en otra roca se encontraba tea en su forma humana, sentada mirando el atardecer.

-¡Hey creí dijiste que volverías a tu zona… ¿qué haces aquí?!- pregunto hayate.

-Lo siento, esto no me lo puedo perder, usted sabe que solo ha ocurrido una vez y quiero verlo pasar-

-Jejejejeje tea… por ahora comamos algo ¡yo invito!- convivieron y caminaron en la zona, subaru estuvo explicando unas cosas sobre el lugar y poco después estuvieron jugando, la noche comenzó a acercarse.

-Ya es hora- informó el lince que se trepó a un risco para observar la aparición de la primer estrella.

-Entonces andando- hayate guió al camino.

Todos caminaron en silencio… era mágico y tenebroso, el silencio extraño que rodeaba aquel lugar… Fate tragó saliva, estaba asustada pero había tomado una decisión, debía lograrlo a como diera lugar.

**CUARTA PARTE**

-A partir de aquí no te podemos acompañar- hayate señaló un sendero que indicaba la entrada a la zona este – ¡por lo que más quieras no te atrevas a rendirte!- Agarró a la pequeña fate por los hombros.

Fate asintió un poco temblorosa pero firme, un fuerte abrazo por parte de la guardiana del norte y los pequeños, después comenzó a caminar por donde hayate le había indicado, en el recorrido escuchaba ramas romperse, aves salir de repente de entre los árboles y arbustos, en algún momento seguro escuchó risas, apretaba sus manitas con mucha fuerza, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba caminando? La noche ya lo había cubierto todo y la poca luz de luna que se colaba por los árboles le daba al bosque una apariencia mucho más tenebrosa… entonces quiso retroceder, se detuvo y miró alrededor.

"¿Tan pronto piensas darte por vencida?" una voz ronca preguntó seguida de varias risas, fate se dejó caer, sus piernitas temblaban.

"Si dices "me rindo" tal vez puedas volver a casa y olvidar todo esto… después de todo es imposible para ti poder ganar" otra voz se escuchó y algunos murmullos le siguieron:

"Era imposible desde el principio"

"Jajaja solo da lástima"

"Miren lo débiles que son los humanos"

"Nunca debieron permitir esto"

-¡FATE-CHAN NO TE ATREVAS A RENDIRTE!- un grito apenas audible que llegó a sus oídos la hizo reaccionar. Desde la entrada hayate gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, los niños también miraban el bosque, tea y subaru observaban desde la cima del risco que limitaba la zona este con la sur– ¡NANOHA TE ESTÁ ESPERANDO!-

Al escuchar esto levantó la cabeza, era verdad… ella prometió salvar a nanoha – tengo miedo… pero ella también debe estar asustada… por eso no me puedo rendir – dijo entre sollozos, se puso de pie y siguió caminando, apretando sus manos contra el pecho, los ruidos seguían escuchándose, un cuervo apareció repentinamente de los arbustos y la comenzó a atacar, ella solo pudo correr, no sabía qué más hacer. Conforme corría más cuervos aparecían, sus gritos comenzaron a ser inaudibles en medio de todos aquello sonidos.

-¡Déjenme! ¡Duele! ¡Fate-chan!- esa voz pidiendo ayuda llamó su atención, podía escucharla perfectamente.

-¡NANOHAA! ¡¿NANOHAAA DÓNDE ESTÁS?! – el problema con los cuervos atacándola pasó a segundo plano, su atención se centró por completo en encontrar el lugar del que provenían los gritos de esa hadita. Cubrió su cara con sus brazos y los cuervos le rasguñaban, jaloneaban su cabello, su vestido y sus garras se enterraban a veces en sus brazos.

-¡Fate-chaaan!- la voz se escuchaba más lejos.

-¡NANOHAAA! ¡Ak…!- tropezó y cayó chocando contra un montón de piedras, raspando una de sus rodillas -¡NANOHAAA!- volvió a ponerse de pie "calma fate, calma… " los cuervos la volvieron a atacar entonces agarró varias piedras con las que tropezó y las arrojó contra ellos - ¡Ya déjenme en paz! – agarró una rama y los ahuyentó - …- su respiración ya estaba muy agitada "nanoha, debo encontrarla… " apretó otra vez sus puños y cerró los ojos, tenía ganas de llorar otra vez…

"FATE-CHAAAN" sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, por inercia comenzó a correr hacia la parte más oscura del bosque y la encontró -¡Nanoha! – herida de una de sus alas, atrapada en una rama, atacada por murciélagos e insectos, exhausta… brillando… desapareciendo…

-¡DEJEN EN PAZ A MI AMIGA!- con su rama volvió a ahuyentarlos - ¡Nanoha, ya estoy aquí! – se agachó y la liberó de esa rama.

-Fate…chan- intentó volar pero su ala rota y su falta de energía se lo impidió.

-Nanoha… no te esfuerces mucho – con extremo cuidado la tomó entre sus manos - yo te protegeré… ya verás… ya verás que la guardiana del lago… - dejó de hablar en cuanto la diminuta mano de nanoha acarició su dedo pulgar.

-Está bien fate-chan… porque por fin dijiste mi nombre, jeje… sabía que te acordarías de mí, porque fate-chan es mi amiga número uno… - sus lágrimas hicieron que a fate se le partiera más el corazón, era verdad… ¿cómo pudo olvidar a su amiga número uno?

-Perdóname… no te volveré a olvidar… - también comenzó a llorar.

-Fate-chan… - fate la juntó contra su pecho en un abrazo, eso fue suficiente para que nanoha dejara de llorar – qué cálido se siente… - sus manos se agarraron del vestido, fate podía sentir cómo nanoha se aferraba a ella – fate-chan siempre ha sido así de cálida… -

-Duerme un poco, yo… yo te cuidaré – desde que la abrazó, nanoha no había dejado de brillar y apagarse, no solo eso, fate estaba segura que por un momento vio que la mano de nanoha desaparecía.

"Ríndete ya"

"Sí, ríndete ¿no ves que no es normal esa existencia?"

"No merece vivir"

"Desaparezcan"

-¿Tan pronto la encontraste?- la voz de un hombre llamó su atención, siguió cubriendo a nanoha con sus manos entre su pecho, frente a ella estaba un gran lobo – ¡oh! Por favor no tiembles así, no pienso comerte… aún ¡hahahahahahahahaha! – fate sintió que quería llorar, liberó una de sus manos y pellizcó su mejilla - ¿por qué haces eso?- preguntó el lobo.

-¡Porque tengo que ser valiente por nanoha!- dijo con su mejilla roja.

-Ooooh~ que honorable de tu pare – caminó hasta quedar frente a ella - ¿y bien?-

-¿… y… b-bien q-que?- preguntó, su mandíbula temblaba, toda ella temblaba, dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Hm…- el lobo acercó su hocico hasta la oreja de la niña - ¿a qué hora piensas comenzar a correr? Si no corres no será divertida la cacería – dicho esto pasó su lengua por una herida que fate tenía en su hombro.

…

Tenía cruzados los brazos, su dedo índice no dejaba de chocar contra su brazo, se sentía impaciente, quería ayudar pero había reglas que no debían romperse, si lo hacía algo malo podría suceder… - ¡Se acabó! – los demás la escucharon e inmediatamente tea y subaru saltaron sobre ella, hayate estuvo a punto de ingresar a la zona este - ¡Déjenme, debo ayudarles! –

-Mi señora debe estar sufriendo pero este no es el modo de ayudar!- tea le agarraba los brazos.

-¡Si usted interfiere todo por lo que fate-san está luchando será en vano!- subaru la agarraba por la cintura.

-¡¿Es que no lo entienden? Ella también la perderá!- erio y kyaro miraban asustados.

-¡SE EQUIVOCA!- gritaron las guardianas del sur y el oeste, sus rostros se notaban bastante preocupados.

-¡¿Y ustedes qué pueden saber?!- se transformó en mapache y logró zafarse del agarre.

-¡Deténganla!- gritó tea, erio y kiaro intentaron detenerla pero con su forma de mapache era muy fácil para ella escabullirse, logró entrar a la zona este.

-¡Hayate-san esto es un error!-

-Mi señora no puede ser tan egoísta!-

-Hayate-san por favor no haga algo tan arriesgado!-

-Hayate-saaaan!-

Los cuatro tuvieron que adentrarse a la zona también, debían detenerla a como diera lugar, había algo que hayate no sabía, algo que todos los seres de ese lugar saben porque han sido creados por el flujo de vida de ese lugar, pero ¿cómo lo sabría ella si su existencia era gracias a alguien más? Obviamente hayate seguía rechazando al flujo de vida que la regía a partir de aquel día.

…

-¡Hahahahahahahaha te dije que si no corres no será divertido, vamos puedes ir más rápido que esto! – fate no había dudado un solo segundo en correr cuando jail se lo dijo, pero ahora estaba en un problema, había un río y un tronco resbaladizo lo atravesaba, era la única salida si quería seguir escapando.

-¿Fate-chan…? – nanoha seguí "durmiendo" en una de las manos de fate, la mano que tenía contra su pecho.

-Zeee…. Ha…. Nanoha, gulp… no te preocupes, sigue durmiendo – dijo intentando parecer calmada, ahora estaba comenzando a caminar en el tronco, el lobo ya estaba a escasos metros de ellas.

-¿Te rendirás?- preguntó gruñendo.

-… n… no… -

-¿Dijiste algo?-

-¡Dije que no me rendiré!-

"Qué tonto humano"

"Ya no puede más"

"La guardiana se equivocó"

-¡No se atrevan a insultar a nuestra señora!- un águila voló en dirección a algún lugar alrededor del río y luego cayó en picada.

"¡Aaaaargh!"

"¡¿Qué cree que está haciendo?!"

"Imperdonable"

"Eso le pasa por insultar a nuestra señora"

Saliendo de entre los árboles, el águila se elevó a una altura considerable y de su pico dejó caer algo que parecía la cabeza de un animal.

-Hahahahaha, vita siempre tan enérgica- dijo jail volviendo a lo suyo.

-¿Vita?- Fate se veía pálida ¿se trataba de la niña de cabello rojo que estaba con la chica halcón?, a unos pasos de llegar al otro lado, resbaló y cayó. Para evitar herir a su amiga la levantó con su mano lire, la caída ocasionó que su ropa se mojara por completo y otra herida apareciera en su mano –¡Ghhh! – el cotacto con el agua hizo que las demás heridas le ardieran.

-¡Si él no se atreve a matarte entonces yo lo haré!- el águila voló ahora en dirección a la niña, colocó sus garras frente a ella, planeaba quitarle a nanoha de la mano - ¡¿Qué fue eso?!- una piedra casi chocó contra su cara, se detuvo y retrocedió volando, se posó sobre el lomo del lobo.

-¡Te atreves a tocarlas y te juro que te asesinaré! – a lo lejos hayate, en su forma humana, sostenía una piedra un poco más grande.

-I… ¡IDIOTA! ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?- preguntó vita increíblemente molesta, incluso jail pudo sentir como sus garras se enterraban sin piedad contra su piel.

-¡No permitiré que las separen! ¡Ya sé cómo va su juego! – detás de ella aparecieron los demás, exhaustos, subaru y tea caminaron escasas en energía hacia ella, y cayeron de repente, un golpe tan sutil como el viento las empujó, detrás de ellas apareció la mujer de cabellera rosa, ambas la miraron atónitas, signum se veía MOLESTA.

-¡Nanoha ¿estás bien?- fate se puso de pie y comenzó a correr, una fuerte punzada le atravesó el pie, se había lastimado el tobillo y no podía correr ni caminar bien.

-Nyahaha… ¿por… por qué… lo pre…guntas… fate-chan? – preguntó todavía débil y sin abrir los ojos, aunque sonreía era como si estuviera durmiendo.

-Po-porque hace un poco de frio- dijo intentando escucharse normal.

-¿Heee~? Fate-chan es… muy cálida… no siento… frio… para nada… -

-Bien, sigue durmiendo un rato más – continuó corriendo, llegó a un risco y dudó por un momento, después buscó un modo para atravesar y encontró una sendero bastante peligroso pero al parecer el único.

…

-¿Quieres callarte por un momento?- signum interrumpió el discurso de amistad de hayate dándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago, sus ojos ardían en furia - ¡¿TIENES LA MALDITA IDEA DE LO QUE ACABAS DE HACER?! ¡POR TU CULPA LA PRUEBA DE ESA NIÑA SERÁ MUCHO PEOR!- tea y subaru miraron el suelo, sentían que eso era también su culpa por haber permitido que hayate escapara de su vigilancia; erio y kiaro se interpusieron.

-¡Por favor! – erio extendió sus brazos frente a signum.

-¡Por favor!- kyaro abrazó a hayate.

-¿Qué harán para equilibrar esto?- preguntó la mujer caminando en dirección a donde se habían ido fate y vita… erio y kyaro la siguieron, jail se acercó a tea y subaru, una luz lo rodeó y se transformó, les ayudó a ponerse de pie brindándoles un poco de su energía.

-Jail-san… lo siento… dijo subaru intentando no llorar.

-… - tea por su parte miró hacia otro lado, se sentía mal saber que era culpa de ellas, habían recibido indicaciones de no dejar que hayate hiciera una locura y ahora…

-Hm~ - el hombre de ojos dorados les sonrió amigable y comprensivamente – creo que los niños lo arreglarán, ya saben, es una hermosa noche para cumplir milagros – se recostó contra el pasto y miró las estrellas con calma.

-Entonces ahora…- subaru lo miró con preocupación.

-Mi trabajo terminó, es turno de vita y signum… me pregunto qué harán los niños para enmendar el error de hayate…-

…

-Lo siento fate-san…- frente a ella apareció erio en su forma de zorro, fate estaba trepando cuando sintió una mordida en su mano, mordida que la obligó a soltarse y caer, por suerte unas ramas amortiguaron el golpe.

-¿Erio? ¿por qué haces esto?- pregunto confundida.

-Fate-san por favor perdónenos- detrás de ella apareció kyaro seguida por un águila y varios insectos, con una indicación de su mano los insectos comenzaron a atacar a la niña.

-¿Tú también? ¿por qué me atacan? – intentó trepar pero erio la amenazaba con morder y kiaro seguía atacando con los insectos.

-¡Mi turno!- en un descuido de fate, vita tomó a nanoha de sus manos y comenzó a volar a la cima del risco.

-¡Nanoha!- volvió a intentar trepar y nuevamente erio la atacó – ¡escúchame no quiero lastimarte así que quítate de mi camino!- siguió trepando.

-¡Usted ya no se escucha como el cachorro humano de la tarde!- ahora le mordió el brazo.

-¡Soy una adulta, debo enfrentar las cosas de frente!- ambos cachorros permanecieron en silencio – y ustedes dos, niñitos, no me van a detener! – varias lianas con espinas aparecieron detrás de fate, y comenzaron a enredarse en sus pies y su ropa, kyaro agachó la mirada y unas lágrimas resbalaron por su mejilla "lo siento fate-san…" –¡No me van a detener! – las espinas se enterraron y rasgaron su vestido, erio por su parte comenzó a golpearla chocando su pequeño cuerpo contra el de ella.

…

-¡Ya se acerca!- vita informó en la cima del risco.

-Bien, esta criatura no resistirá mucho más – signum estaba sentada cubriendo a nanoha con su energía- no parece que vaya a despertar más –

-Pero le he entregado toda mi energía vital de reserva ¡eso es imposible! – vita pateó una piedra – maldición, odio los momentos críticos - pateó otra piedra.

-Hm, al menos ya no tendrás que atacarlas… -

-Sí… - vita se dio cuenta de que nanoha ya no resistiría mucho tiempo más así que tuvo que arrebatarla de fate para poder entregarle su energía y no interrumpir la prueba, ahora fate solo debía llegar a la cina y la prueba estaría a un paso de ser concluida.

-¡Devuélvanme a nanoha! – una niña rubia, vistiendo unas ropas completamente rasgadas y llenas en sangre apareció ante ellas.

Signum sonrió regocijándose y vita sonrió con molestia – ¡ya era hora!- caminó hacia la niña rubia y levantó su mano.

Fate seguía sosteniéndose en la orilla de la roca, si vita la empujaba la caída dolería mil veces más que las anteriores que erio y kyaro le provocaron. Cerró los ojos con fuerza en cuanto vio que la mano de la niña pelirroja se dirigió a su cara pero no sintió nada, solo una calidez indescriptible sobre su cabeza.

-Lo hiciste bien, humana- vita acariciaba su cabeza y ofrecía su otra mano para ayudarle a subir por completo.

...

-Estoy segura que te ha sido difícil todo este tiempo, debiste haberlo dicho antes, hayate – hayate junto con jail, tea y subaru estaban frente a la guardiana del lago, arrodillados, hayate lloraba, había escuchado algo que simplemente era imposible… ¿Qué su humana estaba bien? ¿ que todo fue un malentendido? ¡Pero ella había visto lo que sucedió con Alicia, vio como era absorbida por el lago! – si prestas atención a lo que sucederá ahora, estoy segura que lo comprenderás – la mujer señaló hacia el frente, en medio de los árboles y arbustos aparecieron signum, fate y vita, inmediatamente los ojos de fate se abrieron con emoción al ver a la mujer que estaba en el centro del lago… ella debía ser la guardiana.

Fate no esperó ni un segundo y echó a correr al interior de lado, vita se sorprendió y signum rio un poco, esta niña no necesitaba nada más… fate siguió hasta que sintió que el agua le alcanzaba el cuello, la mano donde llevaba a nanoha seguía fuera del agua, intento nadar pero parecía difícil… - ¡Por favor! – dijo intentando nadar - ¡Por favor sálvala!- en seguida una luz apareció bajo sus pies y poco a poco una plataforma salió del agua, cuando se dio cuenta ella estaba sobre el agua en un espacio plano y firme, comenzó a caminar sin vacilaciones.

-Bienvenida, pequeña humana – shamal, la guardiana del lago se puso de pie y caminó en dirección a la niña.

-¡Por favor, solo tú puedes salvarla! ¿Nanoha está muriendo!- se arrodillo y extendió sus manos donde estaba nanoha "durmiendo" brillando y apagándose, con su cuerpo tomando forma y borroso por momentos.

-Eso no será necesario – la guardiana sonrió. Alrededor del lago se escuchaban murmullos, y detrás de ella estaban todavía los guardianes, erio y kyaro aparecieron detrás de fate y se arrodillaron ante la presencia de la guardiana, lloraban de alegría, fate había logrado llegar hasta ahí.

-Dime ¿qué serías capaz de entregar a cambio de salvarla?- preguntó signum al lado de shamal, ella era la única que estaba de pie de los cuatro guardianes.

-¡Mi vida! ¡Te entrego mi vida! – dijo sin chistar, su mirada era segura, no temblaba y sus pies estaban firmes sobre esa plataforma, lo decía totalmente en serio.

-De acuerdo – signum se transformó en halcón y extendió sus alas – que tu deseo se haga realidad –

Una luz uy fuerte rodeó a la hadita y la elevó unos metros, shamal miró con alegría y sonrió a la niña rubia "debe ser de familia" pensó al recordar una escena parecida tiempo atrás – ahora es tu turno – miró a fate con gentileza y extendió su mano, fate fue rodeada por una luz y miró a nanoha, sus heridas desaparecieron y su ala sanó - ¿Nanoha?- sus ojos se abrieron un poco más, nanoha estaba creciendo de tamaño, tenía una apariencia de su edad – heh… - comenzó a sentir sueño.

-¿Fate-chan?- nanoha abrió los ojos y se encontró flotando en el aire -¡Fate-chan!- buscó y rápido la encontró, voló hacia ella y la abrazó poco antes de que la luz que rodeaba a fate desapareciera - ¡¿Fate-chan qué te pasa?!- fate abrió los ojos y sonrió.

-Jejeje nanoha… - fate levantó su mano y la posó sobre la cabeza de la niña, una flor apareció adornando el cabello de nanoha – dejaste esto cuando nos vimos en la mañana…- dijo apenas audible, las estrellas parecían místicas esa noche, brillaban con más intensidad que de costumbre.

-W… fate-chan… - el lago comenzó a brillar.

-Tu deseo se ha hecho realidad- signum hizo una reverencia hacia ambas niñas.

-Nanoha… gracias por esperarme todo este tiempo… y disculpa… por los problemas que te causé- la abrazó.

-¿Fate-chan?- nanoha no sabía exactamente qué había pasado.

-Gra….cias…- la rubia se desmayó mientras la luz dejaba de cubrir a nanoha. Poco a poco fate comenzó a ser absorbida por el lago.

-¡Fate-chan!- la niña abrazó a fate con todas sus fuerza pero fate seguía siendo jalada hacia el interior el lago – ¡no te vayas!- sus lágrimas no podían detenerse, sus fuerzas no eran suficientes, apenas se veía el rosto sonriente de fate hasta que solo su mano quedó asomando – Quédate conmigo… - nanoha ya no podía más, finalmente se vio obligada a soltar la mano de fate, todo había terminado.

-Bienvenida a nuestro mundo- signum le extendió la mano, detrás de ella hayate miraba incrédula, todo eso ya lo había visto antes…-Nanoha- por fin lo había comprendido.

-¡Ella… ella estará bien, no te preocupes!- Hayate abrazó a nanoha intentando animarla, te aseguro que no importa cuándo ni cómo, algún día la volverás a ver- tanto los ojos de hayate como los de nanoha se llenaron de lágrimas, signum por su parte sonrió a la guardiana, al parecer hayate por fin había comprendido el significado del sacrificio de años atrás.

-Fate-chan…- nanoha abrazó a hayate mientras volvía a su forma de hada, ahora sollozaba.

-Nanoha-san…-

-Nanoha-san… -

-A partir de hoy esta criatura queda bajo el mando de hayate, guardiana del norte- shamal informó y un sinfín de murmullos se escucharon.

-¡E… entendido!- Hayate hizo una reverencia.

-Ahora, signum mi guardiana del este, teana mi guardiana del oeste, subaru mi guardiana del sur – las tres hicieron una reverencia – por favor cuiden mucho a nuestros habitantes- shamal sonrió mientras una luz la cubría e inundaba al lago entero, cuando la luz desapareció la guardiana ya no estaba.

-Signum… -

-No te preocupes, todo esto es parte de tu crecimiento como guardián, además, tu humana te quería demasiado… si buscas a fate es posible que puedas volver a ver a tu humana-

-¿Lo dices en serio?-

-Soy un guardián… mi honor te lo asegura… - dicho esto se transformó en halcón y voló a su territorio junto con vita y jail siguiéndolas a paso veloz.

Hayate echó a correr en dirección al lugar donde había visto a fate por primera vez.

-Hayate-san suba a mi lomo, podemos llegar más rápido de esta forma-

Ella hizo lo que erio le dijo, se transformó en mapache y junto con kyaro y nanoha se agarró con fuerza del lomo del zorrito, en minutos ellos ya habían llegado a ese lugar, escucharon una voz así que se escondieron, hayate trepó a un árbol y se asomó, no lo podía creer, era ella… volvió a esconderse, los otros tres miraban desde unos arbustos.

-…te ¡Fate! ¡FATE DESPIERTA!- un golpe en la cabeza hizo que abriera los ojos.

-¡Auch! ¿Por qué me golpeas?- preguntó mientras se sentaba y se sobaba la cabeza. Frente a ella una mujer rubia con una larga falda y un aire de madurez la miraba de manera acusadora.

-Te estuve llamando desde hace como media hora y te encuentro durmiendo aquí- cruzó los brazos e hizo un mohín.

-Pero estaba durmiendo muy bien aquí, no me hubieras despertado, Alicia- después de estirar los brazos se puso de pie y levantó la manta que estaba en el suelo – nee, tuve un sueño muy extraño, ¿recuerdas que cuando era pequeña te hablaba de una hadita que jugaba conmigo? – Alicia movió la cabeza afirmativamente – pues hoy volví a soñar con ella-

-Je… eso me recuerda que cuando era pequeña imaginaba que tenía un mapache que hablaba conmigo, jajaja un mapache que habla-

-Vaya, tu imaginación era más extraña que la mía-

-Jajajaja a veces me pregunto ¿cómo estará hayate-chan? – al escuchar esto hayate levantó más sus orejitas y unas pequeñas lágrimas cayeron.

-¿Hayate? ¿así se llamaba tu mapache imaginario?- preguntó fate mientras se ponía de pie.

-Sí, ¿qué tu no le pusiste nombre a tu amiga imaginaria?- Alicia desvió la mirada notando lo infantil que se escuchaba al hablar de amigos imaginarios.

-Jajaja claro que sí, es un nombre muy bonito, se llamaba nanoha- comenzaron a caminar.

-¡Hayate-san eso es genial!- erio comenzó a mover su colita de un lado a otro mientras daba pequeños saltos de emoción.

-Jejeje fate-chan…- nanoha limpiaba sus lágrimas, tal vez la manera en que sucedió todo era solo una muestra del gran lazo de amistad que las uniría siempre, tal como era el lazo de hayate y Alicia – nos veremos de nuevo – sonrió ampliamente.

-Hayate-san, volvamos a verlas el próximo año – kyaro sugirió mientras abrazaba al mapache que desde momentos atrás no dejaba de sonreír.

-Sí, ¡hey nanoha-chan, a partir de hoy hay que causarle muchos problemas a fate-chan y Alicia-chan! Estoy segura que será divertido robarles comida y jugarles bromas en las noches –

-Nyahahaha sí – nanoha comenzó a volar a la copa del árbol – sus ojos se abrieron bastante y de un grito llamó al mapache – mira hayate-chan – señaló una cabaña que estaba a varios metros lejos de ahí – nyahahaha nee vayamos a visitarlas esta noche –

Las dos sonrieron de esa manera que solo indicaba a los cachorros que hayate haría alguna travesura como de costumbre.

-Nanoha-san no se deje influenciar por hayate-san – erio le llamó trepando al árbol en su forma humana, kyaro iba agarrada de su hombro, ella seguía en su forma animal.

-No te preocupes, erio-kun, a fate-chan siempre le gustó jugar conmigo – voló cerca del niño – estoy segura que podemos volver a ser amigas – volaba con mucha emoción – ¡jejeje no puedo esperar a poder hablar con ella otra vez! – hayate se transformó a su forma humana y tomó asiento en una de las ramas – nee nee hayate-chan cuéntame ¿cómo es Alicia-chan?-

Los cuato estuvieron en las ramas de ese árbol mientras hayate les contaba anécdotas de sus aventuras con Alicia cuando esta era niña, nanoha también contaba sus aventuras con la pequeña fate, erio y kyaro escuchaban atentos sorprendidos de lo emocionante que fue vivir con aquellas pequeñas humanas y todas las enseñanzas que esos hermosos recuerdos les dejaron.

~x~

~x~

~x~

**UN CUENTO DE HADAS**

**~FIN~**

~x~

~x~

~x~

**-Fate-chan, buenos días – **

**-¿Hm?- la rubia abrió los ojos perezosamente, a causa de la poca luz y lo somnolienta que estaba apenas podía ver una pequeña silueta frente a ella, flotando… **

**-¡Fate-chan, hola!- la hadita abrazó la mejilla de la rubia que seguía con sueño. **

**-… - ojos entrecerrados – ¿nanoha? – preguntó sin mucha atención. **

**-Síp, te extrañé mucho fate-chan ¡vayamos a jugar! – extendió sus pequeñas manos. **

**-Jajaja… sigue siendo una hadita eh? Las hadas no… - sintió que eso era como un deja-vú, un fuerte grito interrumpió sus pensamientos, el grito provenía del cuarto de su hermana. Fate salió corriendo seguida por nanoha quien con sus manitas cubría su boca mientras reía.**

**En el cuarto de Alicia -¡HABLÓ!- señalaba en un lugar sobre su cama, un mapache riendo a carcajadas, agarrando su barriguita – ¡el mapache habló!-**

**-¿Qué el mapache habló?- fate miró al animalito – eso me recuerda… - volteó al lado suyo donde la misma hadita seguía volando mirándola con emoción - ¿nanoha?- preguntó estupefacta.**

**-Síp- nanoha la abrazó mientras fate, recordando su infancia, correspondió al abrazo de aquella pequeña criatura. **

**-¡Alicia-chan divirtámonos otra vez jugando en el jardín!- hayate corrió hacia la otra rubia y saltó a sus brazos, por instinto Alicia la atrapó y recordó su infancia, sus brazos rodearon cálidamente a la pequeña guardiana mientras sonreía afirmativamente.**

**El día apenas comenzaba. **

**x-x-x-x-x-X-X-X-X-x-x-x-x-x**

¡Hola!

Ya llegó el capítulo final.

Ahora el capítulo extra y cuenta saldada.

Gracias por leer.


	5. C Extra

Ha pasado un año después del acontecimiento en el bosque y las hermanas testarossa lo han olvidado todo, ahora mismo vuelven de un paseo por el mismo bosque. La familia se encuentra disfrutando de unas vacaciones en la cabaña, el papá, la mamá, la seria hermana mayor y la despreocupada hermana menor.

-Ahh… que mal que las vacaciones hayan terminado-

-Hm… cierto, no quiero volver al trabajo aún-

-Y todavía no he hecho mi tarea-

-No puedo creerlo, eres una irresponsable, fate-

-HA HA HA! – cruzó los brazos y elevó el rostro con orgullo – pero soy la mejor de mi clase así que no hay problema-

-Cuando tenía tu edad no era así de egocéntrica-

-Bueno, cuando tenga tu edad no quiero ser así de gruñona-

Ambas hermanas entraron a la casa, su madre, precia, las esperaba en el comedor.

-¿Se han divertido?- preguntó con una cálida sonrisa.

-Tu hija aquí es una despreocupada- dijo Alicia tomando asiento.

-Bueno, la mayor es un ogro – respondió fate tomando asiento igual.

-Ustedes son iguales – precia se rio y ambas hijas hicieron un mohín, precia terminó de servir la comida y tomó asiento con sus hijas.

-Oigan no vayan a empezar sin mí – entró un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos rojos, sus ropas estaban completamente llenas de polvo.

-¡Papá ¿dónde te metiste?!- preguntó Alicia moviendo su mano frente a ella para evitar el polvo que el hombre dejaba a su paso.

-Jajaja seguro estuviste haciendo limpieza de último momento en tu estudio- fate comenzó a comer sin tomar importancia al polvo que en efecto iba dejando su papá.

-Sí – el hombre se rascó la cabeza sintiéndose descubierto, se lavó las manos y tomó asiento con la familia – Alicia ¿recuerdas que de pequeña te presté un libro de magia que tenía como recuerdo en uno de mis estantes?-

-Sí, más o menos recuerdo algo de un libro extraño –

-Ah, qué bien que lo recuerdes porque acabo de encontrarlo y sus hojas están en blanco-

-¡¿Quéeee~?! ¡Pero si recuerdo que tenía un montón de letras y números y dibujos extraños!-

-¡¿Verdad?!- tanto el padre como la hija mayor se veían inmersos en la repentina conversación, fate y precia los miraban sin entender mucho.

**~~CAPÍTULO EXTRA~~**

**FLASHBACK **

**Las vacaciones apenas comenzaban -*Tose tose* ¡Vaya *tose* cuánto polvo hay aquí! – el mismo hombre varios años atrás, está sacudiendo un montón de libros viejos que ha encontrado interesantes, ahora mismo su hija mayor, una niña con el mismo aspecto que él está jugando con unos bloques de madera sobre su escritorio. **

**-¡Oye Alicia, mira, un libro de magia!- llamó a su hija y esta inmediatamente corrió a verlo. **

**-¡Quiero ver!- la niña tomó el libro y comenzó a hojearlo. **

**-Jaja si quieres leerlo un rato puedes hacerlo, mientras limpiaré los demás estantes ¿de acuerdo?- acarició la cabeza de la pequeña. **

**-¡Síp!- la niña sonrió y se fue corriendo al patio trasero, justo donde se mezclaba con el bosque. Tomó asiento bajo la sombra de los árboles y comenzó a hojear aquel tomo. **

**-¿…"Cómo crear a tu propio familiar"…?- a pesar de tener solo seis años podía leer perfectamente bien - ¿familiar? – como seguía leyendo se veía más interesada - ¡Ah, ¿entonces un familiar es como una mascota?! – su carita expresaba una gran emoción – le pediré permiso a mamá de tener una mascota- se levantó y corrió a ver a su mamá quien se encontraba cuidando a la hermana menor, un bebé de apenas un año. **

**Tal vez por la distracción... la mamá le dio permiso de tener una mascota… y fue así como siguiendo las instrucciones al pie de la letra la pequeña niña creó un gran circulo con otros pequeños círculos dentro y algunas otras figuras y símbolos extraños que parecían letras, dijo las palabras que estaban escritas ahí y una fuerte luz la rodeó, por la impresión la niña cubrió sus ojos con los brazos y cuando se los descubrió encontró en el centro del círculo a un pequeño bebé mapache. **

**-…¡Heeeeeh~ FUNCIONÓOOO! ¡FUNCIONOOOO!- comenzó a saltar de emoción viéndose interrumpida cuando se dio cuenta que el pequeño animal se comenzaba a mover, parecía dormido y sus gritos lo acababan de despertar. **

**-… - la criaturita finalmente abrió los ojos y dio un pequeño gran bostezo, se levantó en sus cuatro patitas y se estiro, después se sentó y miró fijamente a la niña que no se movió en todo ese rato - ¿quién eres tú? – preguntó con una ingenua y tierna voz infantil, se talló los ojitos con sus patitas. **

**-Jejejeje ¡hola! – la niña se arrodilló frente a la criaturita y acercó su mano con cautela, la pequeña criatura no se movió de su lugar, solo se dejó acariciar – me llamo Alicia y tú eres un mapache ¿verdad? Leí de los mapaches en un libro que papá me prestó, jejejeje me gusta tu carita – agarró al pequeño mapache con ambas manos. **

**-Woa oye oye no me levantes tan rápido, me dan miedo las alturas – el pequeño animalito se quejó e intentó zafarse del agarre, en vano. **

**-¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Quieres ser mi mascota? ¡Oka-san ya me dio permiso!- abrazó al mapache y entró a la casa, dirigiéndose a su cuarto. **

**-¿Oka-san? – preguntó la criatura una vez puesta en la cama de la niña, uno podría decir que eso era un peluche bien hecho de un cachorro de mapache. **

**-Sí, oka-san, es quien te trae al mundo – explicó la niña mientras buscaba unos dulces en su mesita. **

**-¿Entonces tu eres oka-san?- el mapache ladeó la cabeza. **

**-¿Eh? No no, oka-san es oka-san y es un adulto, yo soy una niña así que no soy – mientras decía eso el mapache agachó la cabeza - ¡Ah! Pero si quieres ella también puede ser tu oka-san – el mapache levantó la mirada y "sonrió"**

**-No tengo nombre pero puedes darme un nombre porque me creaste – dijo con sus ojitos brillando de emoción, Alicia tomó asiento a su lado y le ofreció un dulce, el pequeño animalito lo tomó con ambas patitas y comenzó a saborearlo. **

**-¡Entonces busquemos un nombre que te guste! Ya sé, espérame un momento – dicho esto salió corriendo de su cuarto y mientras esperaba, el pequeño animalito siguió comiendo dulces. **

**-¡Ya regresé!- entró corriendo igual – mira, traje un libro de nombres – colocó un libro sobre la cama y abrió en una hoja al azar – elegiremos un bonito nombre de aquí –**

**Los minutos pasaron y las páginas seguían dando vueltas y vueltas, finalmente el pequeño mapache se fijó en unos trazos que le llamaron bastante la atención- ¿Alicia, qué dice aquí? – señaló el nombre. **

**-Hm... "Hayate" – leyó moviendo sus piernitas – ¿te ha gustado?-**

**-"Hayate" … hm… Hayate… - miró a la niña - ¿puedes llamarme con ese nombre? Para probar – pidió poniéndose de pie. **

**-Hayate- le llamó, las orejitas del mapache se movieron. **

**-Síp, ese nombre me gusta- **

**-Entonces te llamarás hayate – agarró al mapache entre sus manos y la levantó sobre su cabeza – jejejeje hayate-chan – **

**-¡SÍ!- **

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

-Hijas, será mejor que ya se preparen para salir, nos vamos en tres horas – informó precia desde la entada de la casa.

-Está bien- fate desde su cuarto

-De acuerdo- Alicia caminando al cuarto de fate.

-Oye fate ¿qué te parece si damos un último pase por el bosque antes de irnos?- se recargó en la entrada del cuarto de su hermana.

-¿Con este calor? No gracias – se dejó caer en la cama.

-¡Vamos! No volveremos hasta el próximo año –

-Pero todavía me falta guardar mis cosas- señaló una maleta vacía.

-Te ayudo pero me acompañas a caminar un rato –

-Si me vas a ayudar tal vez lo piense – se sentó.

-Hecho- comenzaron a guardar las cosas de fate en la maleta.

**FLASHBACK**

**Había pasado un año desde que aquella pequeña criatura fue creada -¿Alicia? No me siento bien…- dijo hayate entrando al cuarto de Alicia. **

**-Pero el veterinario dijo que no parecías tener algún problema…- y habían pasado unas semanas desde que hayate se había comenzado a sentir así…**

**-… ¿oka-san no ha regresado?- tener a hayate en la familia no había sido problema, su madre y su padre se encariñaron fácilmente con ella, era un miembro más de la familia, a pesar de que solo Alicia pudiera hablar con ella; tanto precia como el papá se preocupaban por la criatura, incluso fate a veces jugaba con ella también, pero después de esos días hayate dormía demasiado y así estuvo hasta que llegaron las vacaciones, nuevamente irían a la casa en medio de aquel bosque… y sería ahí cuando Alicia y hayate se separarían… ¿la razón? Algo muy sencillo, el poder vital de Alicia no era suficiente para mantener materializada a esa existencia familiar llamada hayate, como solución Alicia encontró una historia sobre un dama que habitaba en lo más profundo de aquel bosque, alguien a quien llamaban "la dama del lago" fue así que la pequeña niña se adentró al bosque en búsqueda de aquel ser que podría mantener con vida a su pequeña amiga… **

**Cuando finalmente logró su cometido, todos sus recuerdos fueron absorbidos por el lago y se convirtieron en la nueva vida de la, ahora, pequeña niña hayate. Cuando Alicia despertó… estaba durmiendo bajo los árboles. **

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

-Vaya… ¿el año pasado creo que estuvimos jugando aquí? No puedo creerlo, estuvimos jugando a las escondidas y vimos muchos animales – fate tomaba fotos de los alrededores.

-Sí, ¿recuerdas el zorrito? –

-Sí y el conejito de color extraño, también había un mapache y…-

-El búho, jajajaja pero cuando vimos el lobo sí que nos asustamos jajaja, y al final estuviste diciendo que creías haber visto un hada jajaja fate, estuviste con eso toda la semana hasta intentaste tomar fotos jajajaja – Alicia reía a carcajadas mientras continuaban caminando por el bosque.

**FLASKBACK**

**-Papá ¿qué es este libro?- una niña rubia se acerca al hombre que está escribiendo algo en una computadora de escritorio. **

**-Ah, vaya, es un libro de magia, es muy interesante, si quieres te lo presto un rato mientras termino mi trabajo – **

**-Está bien, iré a leerlo afuera – la niña salió corriendo y subió los escalones, entró a la habitación de su hermana mayor. **

**-Alicia vayamos a leer este libro que papá me prestó- fate, de seis años se acercó a su hermana que escribía con desesperación en algunas hojas sobre su mesa. **

**-Lo siento fate, ahora mismo tengo mucha tarea y no puedo jugar contigo pero te prometo que para mañana habré terminado todo y lo leeremos- se disculpó y siguió haciendo su tarea a pesar de ser vacaciones. **

**-Bueno… iré a leer un rato en el patio- la niña bajó corriendo. **

**-¿… "Cómo crear a tu propio familiar"? – leyó una página que parecía marcada con un color, y así como lo hiciera Alicia años atrás ella también leyó todo – Ya sé – se puso de pie y entró corriendo a la casa en dirección a su cuarto, buscó en un montón de libros de cuentos que tenía y lo vio, en letras plateadas y con el dibujo de un hada "Un cuento de hadas" sonrió para sí misma y abrazó el libro, en efecto era su libro de cuentos favorito, bajó corriendo y tomó el otro libro, comenzó a trazar un círculo, más figuras y símbolos, recitó las palabras que estaban escritas y a continuación una luz la rodeó cuando ella abrió los ojos en el centro del círculo había una pequeña hadita durmiendo. **

**-¿Funciono? ¡Funcionó! – rápido se acercó a la pequeña criatura y la agarró entre sus manos, era muy pequeña.**

**-*bostezo* buenos días – despertó la pequeña hada y estiró sus brazos. **

**-¡Hola!- saludó fate con una enorme sonrisa. **

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

-¡Oh! Mira, el lago del año pasado, se ve igual-

-¿Qué esperabas, que cambiara? Solo ha pasado un año-

-Mira, hay una mujer pescando en un bote- fate señaló y tomó una foto. Era una mujer de corta cabellera clara vistiendo un traje verde.

-Hm… siento que he visto a alguien así- Alicia miraba con atención.

-Jajaja tal vez el año pasado también estuvo aquí-

-Volvamos a casa, ya casi nos vamos-

-Bien, deberíamos venir a pescar el próximo año ¿no crees?-

-Buena idea – caminaron de regreso a la casa.

**FLASHBACK**

**-Nanoha ¿estás segura que te quieres quedar? – preguntó fate, tenía siete años. **

**-Sí, no te preocupes fate-chan, porque las próximas vacaciones nos volveremos a ver nyahaha – la pequeña hadita se sentó en la palma de la mano de su amiga.**

**-Hum… pero… ¿estarás bien?- preguntó otra vez preocupada. **

**-Sí, ahora ve, porque ya te están llamando, además aquí hay muchos amigos así que estaré bien, y te estaré esperando para que volvamos a jugar- sonrió una última vez mientras se despedían. **

**Los meses pasaron y las siguientes vacaciones llegaron… fate no volvió, así pasaron los años y si nanoha no sufrió el deterioro de energía como hayate fue porque mientras esperaba a fate… hayate y ella se conocieron y gracias a eso nanoha estuvo absorbiendo energía de aquella que desprendía el bosque.**

**Finalmente llegó el día en que fate volvió, ya no era una niña, era una joven de diecinueve años que después de hacer un poco de ejercicio matutino, decidió dormir un rato bajo un árbol detrás del patio.**

**-Fate-chan, despierta- nanoha se acercó y jaló suavemente un mechón de cabello de la rubia. **

**-Ng…- fate cubrió sus ojos con su brazo**

**-¡Fate-chan despierta!- ahora jaló un poco más fuerte.**

**-Pero estoy disfrutando mi siesta, despiértame en otro momento… cuando mamá tenga listo el desayuno…- informó volteando su cuerpo un poco. **

**-¡FATE-CHAN!- gritó en su oreja.**

**-¡Ya desperté!- se sentó estrepitosamente, encontrándose confundida al no ver a su hermana. **

**-Fiu… por fin te despierto – nanoha voló al lado de fate quien no se percató – bienvenida, fate-chan-**

**-¿Hm? ¿Quién me habla?- preguntó buscando alrededor, mirando una silueta en una de esas direcciones – hey espera – regresó hacia esa silueta –t-tú… - la señaló.**

**-Bienvenida, fate-chan- extendió sus brazos. **

**-¿Quién eres tú?- se talló los ojos notando que seguía viendo eso volando en frente de ella. **

**-¡Un hada!- **

**-Un hada…- **

**-Síp- la pequeña sonrió enérgicamente.**

**FIN DE FLASKBACK**

-¿Se han divertido paseando en el bosque?- preguntó el papá.

-Sí-

-Bastante-

Ambas chicas sonrieron mientras metían sus equipajes en la cajuela de la camioneta.

**~~UN CUENTO DE HADAS~~**

**EXTRA-FIN**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Y ahora sí concluimos este trabajo, admito que fue entretenido hacerlo jaja a pesar de haber tardado tanto.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, realmente los aprecio.

Ahora a continuar con los demás fics, yeah!

**Autor del mal.**


End file.
